So Close
by veamgee
Summary: Love is always so ironic. Although it's near, to you it feels so far away. But will they gain a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is a little something that popped into my head while listening to music and at the same time studying some parts of the frog :D Hahaha, anyhoo… I hope you'll enjoy this one! I'm not sure though if I'll leave it as is. So, yeah.. I **might** change my mind on this. ;)

And I thank my beta-reader, **Miracles79**! You're as awesome as ever :D Thank you!

Oh yeah, if you really want to feel the struggle both girls are experiencing during the dance, why don't you listen to the song? :D It's entitled "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. And yep, it's the same song that made me want to write this little story ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru**

Now, on with the story!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The song**_

* * *

Numerous stars are shining brightly within the pitch black sky, and the night was as clear as day with not a single cloud in sight. Indeed, the night was still young and yet guests were quickly filling in the halls of the grand mansion owned by the Ogasawaras. Today is indeed special for all of them. For today, Ogasawara Sachiko- the solemn heir of the family's fortune- has now successfully graduated Lillian Joguaken, with flying colors, earning both respect and pride from not only her family but also her friends.

True. She rarely had friends but she knows that the friends she has right now are true to her. They accept her not only because of her family name but for who she really is and truth be told, she was grateful for both their understanding and kindness despite her many faults and insecurities, and among the few people she truly cared for, one sole figure stood out amongst the rest. While Sachiko was currently engaged in a tedious chat with one of her father's colleagues, she gave half of her attention to someone who had taken her heart the instant she arrived.

Sachiko looked towards her right and there she saw one of the most beautiful sights she could possibly witness throughout her lifetime. Standing gracefully with a drink in hand, wearing a white gown down to her knees perfectly hugging her body's curves and chatting openly with the attentive crowd that had spread around her, there stood a cute, petite girl; her hair tied in a bun with her bangs sticking out,with a caring personality and a compassionate heart. The girl that had managed to not only capture Sachiko's heart but to re-open it as well, she was none other than Fukuzawa Yumi.

Sachiko couldn't help but feel blessed just by being able to meet this girl one fateful day. On that day, Sachiko saw Yumi praying cutely in front of the glorious statue of the Virgin Mary and couldn't help but feel the urge to talk to the brunette. She didn't fully comprehend why her body was moving on its own accord and seemed as if her mouth was placed upon with a spell. Unknown to Sachiko, she was slowly inching forward towards the oblivious girl. And after the word _"Wait"_ left her lips, her heart began to beat furiously as she anticipated seeing the full view of the girl's face. As her gaze met with the girl's, Sachiko couldn't help but drown within those honest, and clearly shocked, mocha eyes. Who wouldn't be when the most adored girl in school suddenly asks you to wait?

"I-I'm sorry, but are you talking to me?" she heard the girl ask, completely perplexed with a tinge of hue on her cheeks. _'Adorable!'_ Sachiko's mind and heart soared at the natural cuteness the girl possessed. She saw the girl fidgeting nervously under her gaze and so she replied "You are not mistaken. It is you I am talking to" The girl gave her a questioning look, clearly even more confused. Sachiko smiled and instructed the girl to hold her satchel. She then proceeded to straighten the girl's perfectly-tied scarf. Satisfied with her work, she then prayed and made her way to leave. Before entirely leaving though, she looked towards the girl's direction and kindly reprimanded the girl to always be cautious of her appearance since the Virgin Mother is always watching.

Never in her wildest dreams did Sachiko think that someone saw their little exchange. But instead of getting irritated with the rude intruder, she was very much thankful. Although a smile was formed on her lips meeting Yumi for the second time, it turned into a frown upon remembering what happened after her sudden outburst in the meeting.

* * *

"_Right here, right now, I'm proclaiming Fukuzawa Yumi as my petite seour" Sachiko blurted out stubbornly._

_The first year on her right was so shocked; in fact, everyone in the room was. Sachiko's Onee-sama, Mizuno Youko together with her fellow roses, Satou Sei and Torii Eriko, smirked upon hearing the young bouton's declaration._

"_You weren't even aware of the girl's name until she mentioned it, were you Sachiko?" Youko asked incredulously._

"_That's right. Have you two even met before this?" Sei, the Rosa Gigantea, chimed in._

"_If we didn't know any better, I would have thought you were using this situation to escape from your role, Sachiko?" Eriko, Rosa Foetida, added._

"_So this is how it feels to be surrounded by three beautiful yet dangerous roses" Tsutako said in a whisper. Yumi, hearing her friend's words, nodded her head._

_Sachiko was about to speak when Shimako beat her to it. "I don't think so. Tsutako-san and Yumi-san did come here in search of Sachiko-sama"_

_The three Roses then turned their attention to the girl in glasses. The latter smiled mischievously and showed the picture she took of Yumi and Sachiko looking like soeurs._

"_They do look good together" Sei said after a moment of looking. Both Youko and Eriko nodded their head in approval which caused Sachiko to beam in delight._

"_But although we acknowledge her as your soeur, you will still play the part of Cinderella" Youko said, instantly cutting Sachiko's happiness._

"_But I have a soeur! You promised!" Sachiko retorted._

"_We did say that someone without a soeur has no right to speak in meetings" Eriko started to say._

"_But we didn't say you can drop the role if ever you found one" Sei finished for her._

_Sachiko grimaced at this in which Youko immediately noticed. "So, are you still planning on making Yumi your soeur even if you can't drop your role, Sachiko?" the Head of the Red Rose family asked._

"_Of course, I do! She is my little sister after all" Sachiko answered back with all honesty._

"_My, you really are stubborn, aren't you?" Eriko stated, amused._

"_I am not. If you would like, I would perform the ceremony in front of you" Sachiko stated with determination in her eyes._

_After her statement, she clearly saw the excitement on the Roses' eyes and so Sachiko faced Yumi and withdrew the rosary from her pocket. Sachiko delicately placed it in her fingers, opened it wide and said to the fidgeting girl "Hold still, Yumi" She was about to place it on the girl's neck when the latter moved away from her, bowed low and said "I'm sorry"_

* * *

Up until today, the hurt from Yumi's rejection still haunted Sachiko. But she knew full well that the blame rested solely on her shoulders, especially after hearing Yumi's explanation and reasons for her unexpected rejection._'I really am insensitive, aren't I?' _she mused, a small frown gracing her features as she remembered how her selfishness had hurt Yumi. She loathed anyone who would harm her cute brunette but she hated it even more when she, herself, had hurt Yumi. But nonetheless, things went smoothly between them and they have learnt far more about each other thanks, in part, to the bet Sei proposed.

During the night of the School Festival, she certainly did not expect that the brunette girl would accept her rosary after being initially rejected. And so from that day onwards, she swore to herself that she would protect and never harm the brunette who she had the honor of calling her Petite soeur, while secretly occupying a special place in her heart. Little did Sachiko know that for the last few minutes she had been staring almost longingly at her petite soeur. A few minutes later, blue orbs meet mocha ones.

Yumi was having a pleasant conversation with one of the guests when she suddenly felt a presence gazing at her intently. At first, she chose to ignore it but it seems every passing minute, she could feel the stare boring holes into her back. She turned around only to be met with the loving gaze of her Onee-sama. She instantly felt her cheeks burning up as she stared into those cerulean blue orbs she has come to love and adore. _'You are so beautiful, Onee-sama. And I love you so so much, oh how I wish you knew' _Yumi thought sadly.

She desperately wanted to tell Sachiko how she truly feels for her. How Sachiko could make her smile even in times of sorrow and despair. How Sachiko's smile can bring happiness and contentment inside her raging heart. How everyday Yumi's desire for Sachiko's touch and the need to claim a forbidden kiss from her beautiful Onee-sama is continuing to grow stronger every day. She once fantasized about living together with Sachiko in a comfortable and homely house, happy and contented with each other's presence. Oh how she badly wanted to express her feelings to the oblivious Sachiko, but she knows she can't ever let her Onee-sama know about her affectionate feelings.

Yumi had always been fully aware that Sachiko is engaged to her cousin- Kashiwagi Suguru- and she fearfully dreads the day of their pre-arranged wedding. Thinking that she can't possibly win the battle, Yumi decided to push her feelings aside for the raven-haired beauty and instead support her in the best way she possibly can. After all, she is Sachiko's petite soeur. And soeurs always support each other, words which were once said by Youko, Yumi's Grande Soeur.

But she can't just ruin the night with all her negative thoughts; after all, Sachiko did say to her that it isn't publicly known yet and that she wouldn't be getting married until she graduates from her desired course. And so, thinking happily that she has enough time to express her love for her Onee-sama, Yumi flashed Sachiko her charming smile in which the latter responded with her own cheeky grin. They were about to get lost in each other's gaze when they were snapped back to reality with Tooru's voice ringing through the air.

"Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence tonight on this chilly night. As we all know, our only precious daughter, Sachiko, has graduated from high school and will now face the real world" Tooru spoke to the whole crowd and then turned her attention towards his daughter "And so Sachiko, we just want you to know that we are here for you and that we are so proud of your success. If ever you are in trouble, please don't hesitate to tell us and we'll be there right away. I know that your grandfather and I haven't been there much during your childhood years but please don't ever forget that we are your family and that we love you. Although you have matured into a fine lady, remember that you will always be our little Sa-chan, the spoiled yet caring little girl that your mother and I have raised and grown to love every passing day. We love you very much, Sa-chan and congratulations!" with that said, Tooru raised his glass and cheers rang through the night for the young heiress.

Sachiko was touched by her father's words and so she couldn't stop the single tear that trailed down her porcelain cheeks. She never expected her father to say such sweet words to her all her life. She looked towards Yumi's direction and she saw the one who holds her heart flashing her a beautiful smile that showed nothing but genuine happiness. Their happiness was short-lived however as she heard her father's next statement, after all the cheers have subsided. "May I ask our daughter and Suguru-kun to please come up here on stage, please?"

All the members of the Yamayurikai- Sachiko, Yumi and Suguru included were surprised by the request Tooru made. Both Suguru and Sachiko, although completely confused obliged to the elder Ogasawara and were now standing side-by-side together on stage. Yumi, who was intently watching her Onee-sama and Suguru standing next to each other, felt a bad feeling claiming her mind as she waited for Sachiko's father to say his next words. Yumi was practically shaking with fear as she watched the scene before her.

The room fell silent as everyone present, Yumi on the most part, became anxious and curious as to what Tooru was about to say after bringing up the microphone towards his lips. "I am pleased to announce that our daughter here, Sachiko" he started to say as he looked proudly to his daughter and then towards Suguru "and her cousin, Kashiwagi Suguru are engaged and will marry this upcoming December. You are all invited, of course, if you are willing."

Applause, cheers and the words _"Congratulations" _and_ "They look amazing together"_ hung in the air as the crowd supported the couple and Tooru replying his heartfelt gratitude. As Suguru was obviously struggling to gain his composure, Sachiko couldn't help but feel as if her heart was being torn into pieces ruthlessly. Among the crowd, the Yamayurikai were shocked. They haven't expected this sudden revelation at all. But judging on the expression the two people on the stage had, they all suspected that they knew nothing of it before hand.

As she heard her Uncle's announcement, Touko immediately turned towards Yumi and her expression saddened as she saw the brunette had a still and unreadable expression gracing her face. _'Onee-sama…'_ Touko thought sadly as she pondered on how badly Yumi must be hurting right now. And yet, she couldn't place the blame on the newly engaged couple because it was clear that they knew nothing about this, at least from what she could see.

Touko sighed. She didn't know what to do. A part of her was angry at how Sachiko's family conducted this vile business, while another part of her felt hopeless. The feeling of hopelessness that she can't do anything to relieve her own Onee-sama of the scarring pain she must be feeling, this thought was overwhelming Touko as she continued to watch Yumi. Touko and the rest of the guests then heard Tooru's voice again over the loud speakers saying: "Well, let's enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we? And will the engaged couple lead the dance, please?" the elder gestured for the two to dance in which Suguru and Sachiko have no choice but to oblige.

Suguru extended his hand for his _fiancée_ to take in which Sachiko accepted with a blank expression. The orchestra then started playing and in no time, the garden was filled with harmonious music. Suguru and Sachiko danced the waltz and practically ignored the whispers of adoration directed towards the two of them. They were then joined in by a couple of people. Worried for her Onee-sama's sake, Touko stole a glance to her side hoping to get a glimpse of Yumi's face. As she saw the girl, Touko wasn't able to read her mind for Yumi's eyes were covered by her bangs. The music ended as she approached Yumi, but to her surprise and shock, the latter started moving forward towards the dance floor.

Yumi felt her heart sink and her face pale after Tooru's formal declaration of Sachiko and Suguru's engagement. _'I'm such a fool'_ she told herself as she watched the couple receive well wishes from the guests. She stared at Sachiko the whole time. Yumi saw Sachiko thanking the guests and complying obediently with her father's plead of dancing with Suguru.

She couldn't believe it. How can Sachiko comply that easily? _'Then again, didn't she say her family always comes first?' _she reasoned out sadly as she now realized there is no way Sachiko would go against her family. _'But why can't you at least try, Sachiko? Why are you smiling like that! Can't you see how badly this is hurting me… because of you?'_ it was one painful thought after another, Yumi didn't understand why but she really wanted Sachiko to argue with her father's announcement.

To her dismay though, her Onee-sama never fought for her freedom. _'Onee-sama…'_ she felt tears welling up in the corner of her eyes just watching the couple dancing from afar. She suddenly found the ground interesting instead. _'That's right. She will always be my Onee-sama and I her petite soeur. There's nothing more and nothing less in our relationship. Well Yumi, now that you've heard what you desperately loathed to hear, all you can do now is watch from afar and be happy. If not for yourself, then be happy for __**her**__.'_

Deciding that she would congratulate her Sachiko, Yumi started walking to the dance floor. While walking, she didn't notice the surprised and bemused looks her friends were giving her. She just continued walking until she reached Suguru and Sachiko's side. The couple stopped dancing and Suguru acknowledged the new comer.

"May I have the honor of dancing with my Onee-sama for awhile Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi asked as she looked up and stared into Suguru's eyes. Suguru saw the hurt and longing in those mocha orbs he has come to treasure and couldn't help but feel slightly heartbroken for the unfortunate Yumi, as well as guilty that he was the man stepping in between them. He knew very well the feeling was mutual between the two, the feeling of love. He was also aware that both girls seemed oblivious to the feeling of the other. He pitied and envied them. They have a connection between them that is strong, it can't be broken easily but ironically, they can't be together. For once, Suguru let down his mask and showed his true feelings. He showed sympathy and great respect for the two and so he stepped aside and bowed, motioning that Sachiko may dance with Yumi.

A man walked towards the microphone and signaled the band behind him to play the music. As the music played, Sachiko held out her hand for Yumi to take and said "Shall we?"

Seeing the outstretched hand, Yumi gladly accepted it as the singer sang the lines. The two of them slowly walked towards the center, a few other people already waltzing around them.

_**You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive**_

They both stared lovingly at each other and Sachiko guided Yumi's hands to their respective positions, one on her left hand while the other was on her right shoulder. They then began _their _waltz. Sachiko then turned Yumi wherein the latter's back was facing her front.

_**A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close**_

The people observing the two couldn't help but admit that the pair looked good together, really good in fact. But Sachiko and Yumi could care less. They were dancing to their heart's content in their own little world, where there were no rules and regulations to follow. They were lost in the gaze of the other as the moon shone directly upon them, as if sending his best wishes for the two lovebirds. Yumi then twirled out of Sachiko's arms only to return to her side.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend**_

As Yumi was in the comfort of her beloved's arms, she moved in closer to Sachiko and sang together with the lead singer. Sachiko leaned in closer, eager to hear her angel's melodious, sweet singing voice.

_**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

As the music overcame the whole scene again, they twirled and twirled and their feet moved together so in synch with the other. Totally lost in their own world, full of the love they would have willingly shared if they could. They were about to dance again when a distant Uncle of Sachiko pompously moved towards the pair and spoke.

"Mind if I come in?" the kind, old man asked.

"No. Of course not, Sir. Onee-sama, I had fun dancing by your side. Thank you" Yumi replied in a kind tone. She then left the two families alone and started walking out while Sachiko was busy with her dance partner.

_**Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close**_

As soon as Yumi was at the top of the staircase, she looked back to Sachiko and sang.

_**So close  
And still so far**_

Leaving Sachiko's mansion, Yumi silently sent her best wishes for her _**true love**_ in her mind._ 'I wish you all the best, Onee-sama. I hope you'll be happy with him. And that he can offer you the love that I can't give you. I love you, Sachiko…forever and ever, which is why this is my final farewell' _Yumi silently retreated into the dark, a tear rolling down her beautiful face.

* * *

Hehe :D That's it for now, maybe I should just leave this as a one-shot?

I hope you guys, you know, somewhat enjoyed it? If you want me to continue this, just let me know ^^ (this is a little advice my beta-reader told me) So uhh, a poll. Yeah Just vote there :P It lasts this whole week so you guys have a lot of time to tell me your 'wishes' ;)

And regarding "Heaven By Your Side", I'm having problems with it but don't worry ^^ I won't drop it or well, the worst case scenario is that I delete it :D But, of course I won't do something silly as that! I've just been busy the last few days, ever since my last update and I'm sure I will be even busier... So uhh, I just hope you guys will understand (you do understand, right? pleassee?) *puppy dog eyes* :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! I apologize for the very long update! :/ I'm really, really sorry. I've been busy with a lot of other stuff and so I haven't found time to write the next chapters. I'm really sorry, and I'll completely understand if you have lost interest in my stories I just feel the need to apologize... So once again, SORRY!

Now moving on, I've recently finished writing this chapter and this was already checked by my awesome beta-reader, who by the way is _**Miracles79**_ (Thank you once again, my friend! :D). You know, he's really great he gives such wonderful advices; but I have to warn you, he is quite a tease (=_=;) But overall, he's really a blessing and I'm very fortunate that I have him as a beta-reader

Right, I did say that I want this to be a one-shot (since I'm having troubles with my other story) but I also did say I wasn't sure about it so I made a poll for you guys to decide. Sadly the poll had only two results o.O (but I know it was my fault). And basing from the reviews and the result, 70% (Nah, I'm just making the number up; but I am serious about the rest :P ;)) of the readers wanted a continuation so I thought "Why not?" :D Haha, yeah I am aware I have less time to think and write about these stories; but hey, we only live once right? SO why not do crazy stuff every once in a while ;) Yeah I know, it didn't make any sense and is not related... :P

Okay, enough of my useless blabbing (Well, this was a first... I don't usually write long author's notes. SORT OF... :D) Oh yeah! Thank you so much to the readers and the ones who left a review! I want to write my respective response to each of you guys; but I think it would consume a lot of space :C Ha! Nah who am I kidding...

Anyways, on with the story! And I hope you'll enjoy it This is pure imagination and my lack of skills in writing, so please bear with it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIA-SAMA GA MITERU. All of which belongs to their rightful owners, especially to the amazing Oyuki Konno.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Invitation**_

* * *

The ringing sound of a phone disturbed the peaceful surroundings of the Fukuzawa Household. Upon hearing the phone ring, about three consecutive times, Fukuzawa Miki sleepily made her way out of the comfortable bed she shared with her husband, out their bedroom door then down the stairs towards the offending object.

"Hello? Fukuzawa Household, this is Miki speaking" the heart of the home sleepily spoke towards the caller.

"Miki! I'm sorry, are you still sleeping?" the caller replied as a guilty giggle was heard from across the line.

Miki's drowsiness immediately left her system as she recognized the owner of the voice who was on the other side. "Nee-chan?! Is that you?" she excitedly, and childishly, asked which earned her another round of giggles from the opposite end of the line.

"Yes. It's me. Still the same little Mi-chan, alright"

"Mou- It's not funny, Nee-chan! Anyway, why are you calling so early in the morning, if I may ask?" Miki tried to say as calmly as possible, although a cute pout adorned her mature features.

"Oh that's right. But first things first, how are your lecherous husband, Yuuchiko I presume? And my beloved nephew and niece?" Honoka Kana said playfully. Through the years, she just can't help but tease her younger sister, Miki.

She makes such cute reactions to her statements that it fuels Kana's motivation to ruthlessly embarrass her sister even more. _'Let's not forget Yumi-chan now. That girl is just like her mother; although, I could say the same to Yuuki-kun. I __really do have such adorable relatives!' _upon that long-made realization, Kana held a mischievous grin on her face. Luckily for her, Miki could not see it; so she can have all the fun that she wants without Miki suspecting a thing.

"Onee-chaaan…" Miki started to say in a disapproving manner, although the tone she's using is giving her away. "It's Yuu-chi-ro… Okay? Yuuchiro…"

"Alright, alright… Yuu-chi-ro, so how is he?" Kana reiterated, using the same tone which Miki used moments ago.

Miki lightly giggled before answering "He's fine. Thank you for asking. And both Yumi and Yuuki are still asleep. Do you need to talk to them?"

"That's good to hear. I hope he's treating you well?" Kana asked with all seriousness.

"Yes, of course he is"

Upon hearing Miki's honest reply, Kana hummed then said "Now, regarding the kids…" she purposely left it trailing off.

"What about them?" and though she wants to hide her curiosity, Miki-the child at heart that she is- just can't help it.

"As curios as ever… Aren't you Mi-chan?" Kana said playfully, fighting hard against the laughter that was threatening to come out.

A huff was heard then Kana heard her little sister murmur "And you're a tease as ever, Sister"

That was the last straw for Kana. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She could just imagine the full blown blush on Miki's face right now.

Hearing the bouts of laughter on the other end of the line, Miki sighed as she thought _'It's a good thing we're on the phone. Who knows just how long she'll tease me'_

Thinking of how her elder sister was so kind and thoughtful to her, a genuine smile came to Miki's lips. She waited for the laughter to die down as she childishly retorted. "Geez, Nee-chan…"

A few minutes have passed since Kana has calmed down from her laughing bout. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I couldn't help it"

Miki smiled brightly. "It's alright, Nee-chan. Now, why did you call?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot. Hehe. Anyways, isn't it about time for Yuuki and Yumi's summer vacation to start?"

"That's right. It started yesterday. Why'd you ask?" Miki asked with full interest.

"Hmm, well I was wondering if you could send the kids over to my place for the remainder of their summer holiday"

It was more of a statement than that of a request. In fact, Miki was so taken aback by her sister's statement that all she could do was stare blankly at the painting in front of her with her mouth slightly gaped. "Wh-what? For the whole duration of summer?" she stammered her question.

"If you would agree, of course" Miki heard her sister reply.

"But we don't have that kind of budget. You're all the way in France while we're here in Japan"

"Mi-chan…"

"Though I know the kids have their own passports and visas but still… I need to inform them of this first"

"Mi-chan…"

"But of course, I'm sure they'll be thrilled. But even so…"

"Mi-chan…"

"Oh and don't forget, I still need to ask Yuuchiro about this. This is all so sudden… And…"

"Miki! Just breathe alright? Breathe! Now, follow my lead. Inhale... Exhale…" Kana suddenly interjected, breathing in and out in the process of trying to calm her little sister. They repeated it for several more seconds till Kana heard her sister gradually breathing in return. "All better now?"

"Yes" Miki replied while nodding her head in emphasis, although she was fully aware Kana couldn't see it.

"Good" Kana said with a smile plastered on her lips as well. "Now don't worry about the expenses, I'll take care of it. I have already acquired the tickets. All I need to do is deliver it to you via mail. I'll go get them to inform you of when their flight is, okay? I'll be right back" with that said Kana left the phone on her dresser, which was evident by the loud thud which had been heard by Miki, and then went to look for the tickets.

"Okay" As the phone went silent for a while, Miki thought this was the perfect opportunity for Yumi to return to her old, and far happier, self. _'Oh Yumi, what in the world happened to you last night?'_ she thought sadly as she remembered the events that took place about seven hours ago.

* * *

_It was getting pretty late and with each passing minute, the anxiety that the Fukuzawa household felt was increasing by the minute. Their only daughter, Yumi, had not yet returned from the graduation party of her adored Onee-sama, Ogasawara Sachiko._

"_Should we call the police, Mom, Dad? I don't think Yumi is still at Sachiko-san's party since she called earlier" Fukuzawa Yuuki anxiously asked his parents. His father, Fukuzawa Yuuchiro, couldn't seem to contain his worry and so he was pacing back and forth in the living room of their house; while Miki was calmly sitting down on a chair. Though she put on a calm exterior, Yuuki could clearly tell that his mother was just as worried as he and his father._

"_Maybe we should…" Yuuchiro started to say but was cut off by the sound of their doorbell, the opening of the gates and a loud thud on the entrance door. The three Fukuzawas immediately rushed towards their folio. As Miki opened the door, they were shocked to see an unbelievable sight._

_Standing at the foot of the door was a drenched, wrecked and more importantly a drunken Yumi. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes were all red and puffy and she could barely support herself to stand properly. And she reeked of alcohol._

"_Oh hi Mom, -hic- Dad, Yuuki! Why –hic- are you guys still awake?" Yumi asked amidst the hiccups as she clumsily made her way inside. It's a good thing she was drunk or she'll never live with all the embarrassment she usually feels when her family is looking at her like this._

_As Yumi spoke and entered the house, the three Fukuzawa members stared at the other female in the family as if they just saw a ghost._

"_Yumi" Yuuki was the first to break the silence._

"_Hmm?" Yumi hummed her reply as she went to the kitchen then to the fridge and rummaged through__it to get something to drink._

"_Why are you all wet? More importantly, drunk?" this time, it was Yuuchiro who spoke._

"_I'm not allowed to drink?" Yumi asked nonchalantly, as she stopped what she was doing and turned to face her family._

"_No, we didn't say that honey. It's just that…" Miki started to say but was silenced by Yumi's uncharacteristic outburst._

"_It's just what Mom?! It's illegal? I'm still under the age? What?! Is alcohol considered a drug? What!" Yumi said while flailing her hands up in the air._

"_Yumi, calm down…" Yuuki said but was again cut off by the most unlikely person._

"_Calm down? Yuuki, you're telling me to calm down? Why should I when I'm already calm? I'm perfectly calm. See?" Yumi said as the tears that formed on her eyes treaded down her face. "I'm as calm as ever!"_

"_Yumi, if Sachiko-san saw you like this…"_

"_Sachiko?" Yumi snickered as she mentioned the name. "Why should she care, huh Yuuki?"_

"_Yumi you know Sachiko-san cares for you" Miki interjected. Upon hearing the statement, Yumi faced her mother and faked a laugh. The laugh sent chills down the other occupants of the house as they watched Yumi sway slightly in her notably drunken state._

"_Cares for me, you say Mom. I wonder if that was ever true" Yumi said as another snicker escaped her lips._

"_What are you saying Yumi? Of course she cares for you. She's your Onee-sama after all"_

"_That's right Mom. Onee-sama… That's all she should be to me, right? She only sees me as her petite soeur and she my Onee-sama! She will forever be my Onee-sama! That should be the__only kind of relationship we could ever have! But why?! Why do I want more! Why am I not satisfied with that?!" Yumi practically screamed as more tears sprang from her eyes._

"_Oh Yumi…" They understood now. It was all clear to them now. They suspected this, just by Yumi's actions. Every time their daughter would go out with Sachiko, Yumi was all smiles the whole time. Every time Yumi talks about her day at school with her friends and her Onee-sama, she seemed to gleam brightly. They never thought anything bad against it because they always wanted to see Yumi happy and they could tell that's what Sachiko wants as well. And so they silently supported the two for they also knew that the feeling was mutual between them. _

_Yumi is in love with Sachiko and Sachiko with Yumi. But neither__had the courage to tell the other; probably afraid of breaking their relationship if the other didn't feel the same. Yet, amidst all that, they knew Sachiko was raised to always put her family first. They always dreaded that this day would come; and now that it has, they couldn't help but feel disgusted with themselves. They could do nothing to help the two. All they could do was watch from afar and do the best that they can to make them feel better._

"_Is it wrong to feel this way? Am I not normal Mom? Dad? Yuuki?" Yumi was now helplessly sitting on the cold tile floor of the kitchen._

"_Oh Yumi, of course not my dear" Yuuchiro said as he was now in front of Yumi. He sat down and engulfed Yumi in a hug. He ushered lovingly in her ears "There has never, and will never, be a rule that says you can't fall for someone of the same sex. As long as the feeling is mutual and your love strong, then that's all that matters"_

_Yumi cried even more at her father's words as the aching feeling plagued her heart once more._

"_That's right Sis. And no matter what happens, we are still here for you. We're family, after all" Yuuki said as he mimicked his father's previous actions._

"_They're right Honey. As long as the feeling is mutual between you and Sachiko, your love can make it through any obstacle out there" Miki said, as she joined the members of her family._

"_But I don't know if she even feels the same way. And even if she did, we still can't have our happily ever after like the ones in fairy tales" Yumi said this with so much hurt in her voice that the tears resurfaced once more._

"_What do you mean hon?"_

"_She-her engagement with Kashiwagi-san was formally announced to the public…"_

"_What?!" came the reply of the other three upon hearing the news. 'So that's why she's like this. Oh Tooru… Why would you?' thought Yumi's parents._

"_I love her. I love her so much. Why is fate so cruel? Why? Oh Sachiko… My dear Sachiko…" with that said Yumi passed out due to exhaustion._

'_Don't worry Yumi. Just fight for what is rightfully yours then you will achieve your happy ending' they thought in unison as they decided to retire for the night. Yuuki and his father carrying Yumi to her bed so she could get a far more comfortable sleep._

* * *

"Hello? Hey, Mi-chan? Are you still there? Mi-chan?" her sister's voice brought Miki back to the present. "Hey Earth to Mi-chan, are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm still here Nee-chan"

A sigh was heard before Kana said "That's good. I thought you put the phone down already. I was calling your name for about two minutes now. It's a good thing I'm patient, right? What happened, Mi-chan? Did something happen?" Miki could sense her sister's worry through her voice.

"Huh? Oh no," she said while holding her cheeks. To her surprise, she found she had been crying the whole time. She hastily wiped the tears and replied "Nothing Nee-chan. I just remembered something. Really, there's nothing to worry about"

"Heh? Remembering something you say? A little sisterly advice Mi-chan, you're not getting any younger so why add another? But of course we can't help it if you really like kids, right?"

And just like that, Miki's face was as red as a ripe tomato. She stuttered her reply, which for her was a really bad move "Wh-what are y-you talking about N-nee-chan?! It is n-nothing like t-that! Far from it actually!"

Kana laughed hysterically as she imagined just how red her sister would be at this moment. _'Still got it after all these years'_

"ONEE-CHAAAN!"

"Okay, okay Mi-chan. Their flight will be the day after tomorrow"

"What?!"

"Hey now, I thought I told you not to worry about the expenses"

"But still…"

"Mi-chan…"

Miki flinched at the tone of Kana's voice. Never has she heard her sister speak in such a serious tone before. And because of that, she simply can't refuse. She sighed as she said "Okay. I'll tell them during breakfast"

"Yes! Thank you so much Mi-chan! Send my regards to Yuuchiko and the kids!"

"Onee-chan! It's Yuuchiro! Yuuchiro, okay?!" Miki shouted towards the phone as the line went dead.

"What's the matter, Miki? Why are you so noisy early in the morning? And calling my name?"

Miki's soul almost jumped out of her body. She was so caught up by her sister's banter that she didn't notice her husband standing there wearing an apron. _'Wait, what? Why is he wearing an apron?'_

"If you're wondering why I'm wearing this, I cooked breakfast already. And yes, I've been awake for quite some time now. Who wouldn't be when you're conversing that loud with your sister?" he replied, although that last part was in a soft whisper.

'_Huh? How did he know that? Does he have ESP or something?'_

"And no. That would be silly. Of course I don't have ESP" Yuuchiro said while turning around, motioning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know… Wha-" Miki was about to say something when she was cut off by Yuuchiro.

"I told you I don't have any powers. It's because it shows on your face. You know, now I know where Yumi and Yuuki acquired such a unique trait from" he said before completely disappearing into the kitchen.

Miki huffed. _'You're just like Nee-chan' _she thought gloomily although she had a goofy grin on her face.

"Kids! It's time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Miki said from below the staircase, just loud enough for the two to hear.

* * *

Yumi awoke to the sound of pans and utensils from the kitchen, the laughter from her mother and Yuuki's dramatic singing in the bathroom. She laughed. She loves her family so much. They always seem to make her smile despite the hurt and hardship she has been experiencing. She stared blankly at the ceiling.

She then blushed furiously as she remembered what she had confessed last night. _'Oh no, I told them I love Onee-sama in a more intimate way! What am I gonna do?'_ she tossed on her bed from left to right. She panicked. What would her parents say? Will they abandon her or- her line of thought was cut off as she faintly remembered their words.

"_We're family…"_

"_No matter what happens, we're here…"_

"_Your love can make it through…"_

Those were the words that they said. They weren't mad, not even disgusted. They supported her! They accepted her and her love for Sachiko! _'Sachiko…' _As soon as she felt relieved and happy that her family not only acknowledges but also accepted her love, it faded away as Yumi's thoughts drifted off towards the object of her affection. _'I wonder, what you are__doing today love? Hehe, I guess you're still in bed huh. After all, you are definitely not a morning person. It makes me wonder whether or not you're also thinking about me as I always do about you? Do… Do you love me, Sachiko? Will you really marry Suguru-san…? Please don't. I need you. I need you so much'_ Thinking she holds no chance against Suguru, a single tear rolled down Yumi's cheeks.

"Kids! It's time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Yumi heard her mother say. Her eyes snap back open as she hurriedly wiped the tears away. _'I didn't even notice I was crying just now'_ She heard her brother walking out of his room before gently knocking on her door then descending down the stairs. _'As thoughtful as ever, aren't you Yuuki?'_

She then decided to get changed and join the rest of the members on the table.

* * *

The air in the dining area of the Fukuzawa residence was tense.

'_I guess Yumi remembers huh…'_

'_So she remembers…'_

'_Oh Yumi, no wonder they can read you easily. Your face says it all. Come to think of it, that's what your father told me earlier. Hmm, and judging from your expression, you remember every single detail of what happened last night, don't you? From your arrival to your little outburst. All of it, you remember perfectly. And now you're getting embarrassed about it! Oh how cute!'_

These were the random thoughts that were running through the minds of the other occupants of the table.

Yumi stared intently into her plate of food. She could feel that everyone was gazing at her. _'Oh Maria-sama, please help me!'_ she silently pleaded the Blessed Mother. And as if her prayers were heard, Yuuki spoke "So Mom, who was it at the phone?"

"Oh, it was your Aunt Kana"

"Really?" Yumi's head shot upward. She just adores her mother's sister and would not miss out on anything that involved her hilarious auntie.

"Yes, really" Miki smiled as she replied to her daughter _'Glad to see your back to your old self again, Yumi. I wonder how you'll take this news I brought you today'_

"That's right Miki dear, what did she say?" Yuuchiro chided in.

Miki faced her husband then her children and said "She has invited you two to spend summer with her in France"

The whole house practically shook after Yumi's expected shriek of joy. "Really?!"

"Yes, really dear" Miki replied happily.

Yumi was so happy that she thought this was a dream. But just as quick as that happiness came, an issue presented itself. She gloomed. The other members noticed the sudden change in Yumi's demeanor and so they waited for her to talk.

Yumi, sensing all the attention in the house was on her once again, looked up and said "But where do we get the expense for it?"

"So that's what made you all gloomy. Don't worry. Kana-san said she'll take care of the expenses" Yuuchiro spoke in behalf of Miki.

"Dad, you knew?" Yuuki asked disbelievingly.

"No" Yuuchiro shook his head in emphasis "Your mother just told me awhile ago"

"Oh" replied the siblings.

"So, what do you say?" Miki asked.

"I'd love to! Right, Yuuki?" said Yumi as she faced her brother.

"Yeah, I'd love to. But I've got student council work to do for the summer"

"What? But Yuuki…"

"Don't worry Yumi. It will only be two weeks. After that, I'll catch up with you and Aunt Kana in France. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely!" Yumi replied happily. She faced her mother and asked "So Mom, when do we leave?"

Miki stopped eating as she knew the whole group was waiting for her reply. She puts down her spoon, smiled then casually said "The day after tomorrow"

As what she had expected, the reaction from her beloved family was priceless. It was still the beginning of a brand new day; and yet the Fukuzawa Household was as lively as ever.

* * *

So uhm, once again I'm sorry if I updated this story first rather than the other one ^^ And I'm sorry if I disappointed you in many ways. Again, I humbly ask of your opinions, thoughts and etc by leaving a review or sending me a PM :)

Thank you for reading, your support and your understanding. Just tell me if you don't like any of my stories and without a doubt, I'll delete/take them down or edit them, somehow... ;)

Have a great day ahead, wait, did I do the disclaimer part yet?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there everyone! I'm really, really sorry for the long wait and well yeah I did say in my profile that I would be updating but it turned out fate had something else planned for me during the Holidays. I know that my updates are sort of getting longer now but I can't help it. Right now, I'm having writing difficulties for all of my stories so I hope you'll be able to understand. And well recently, my heart just got crushed so I am, definitely, in no mood writing fluffy scenes T_T SORRY! Hopefully, I'll be able to recover soon and my will to write will come back. And I thank my wonderful beta-reader**, **_**Miracles79**_**, **for taking his time on editing my work. I hope you'll get better soon!

**Nyaaaaaaah: **Hey! Sorry if I misspelled your username... It has too many A's that I tend to lose count of them. Anyways, yes I guess Yumi is pretty lucky to have such great support in her times of need. And I apologize for the long wait. I hope you'll like this chapter as well and I thank you so much for the review!

**Elliehandesu:** Hello :D well about the deleting story part, I was joking hehe probably my way of teasing people. And yes, I know it's sadistic of me but hey, one has to have some fun sometimes. Thank you for the review and I hope you'll like this one as well!

**Guess who: **Hey, so sorry but I can't guess your real identity . that takes way too long... But anyways, I know I did say I'm a bit sadistic but I just don't have the heart to do that to Sachiko... Oh wait, I do... No, I don't... Okay, now I'm confused... Ah well thank you for the review. I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Honolicious: **I'm so sorry friend, but I can't answer your thoughts on this one. It'll be a spoiler :P Anyway, I hope you'll like this one! And thank you for the review! P.S I never knew I was able to make Aunt Kana a jokester... Since I suck at joking! .

**Claine24: **Hello po! :D So sorry for the long wait but I hope this one makes it worth it. Well as you requested, this is Sachiko's side. Hope you'll enjoy it and thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Hi there! Of course, I'll keep updating Thank you for the review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARIA-SAMA GA MITERU!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Princess's Real Feelings;**_

_**The Prince's Shocking Revelation;**_

_**The Queen's Sweet Discovery and**_

_**The King's Final Decision**_

* * *

The party was considered to be an overwhelming success for everyone fortunate enough to be in attendance; all except one sleeping figure who tossed and turned within the throes of a horrifying dream.

"No… no…" she murmured desperately into the room. She continued to toss and turn upon the huge and comfortable, king-sized, bed that she was currently lying on. Her previous actions caused her silky raven hair to become slightly disheveled and spread across the tussled pillow.

"No, please don't leave me. Please, please…"

Unbeknownst to the sleeping beauty, she wasn't the only occupant in her room. Standing near the edge of the bed, two figures watched with amused expressions as the completely oblivious sleeping princess was tossing around rather vigorously on her bed.

"She sure is having one heck of a nightmare" spoke a voice that could make any man or woman swoon with its smoothness.

The other chuckled lightly before responding "Yes, I think you're right. It makes me wonder what it is all about."

The conversation between the two stopped however as the sleeping figure murmured something incoherent. They had to give their full attention to the only sleeping occupant of the room if they wanted to fully understand the muffled declaration.

"_Are you feeling well dear?" the old man asked out of worry as he noticed that his niece looked almost dazed compared to her usually stoic features._

"_Why yes I am, Uncle. Why'd you ask?" the prim and elegant Ogasawara Sachiko asked, confused at her Uncle's evident worry._

_Matsudaira Kyouhei shook his head before saying "It's nothing dear. I just thought that…" Sachiko noticed Kyouhei's hesitation and smiled in encouragement, permitting him to continue. The latter took a deep breath to calm his nerves before mustering his courage and said "After your dance with Yumi-chan, you seemed a little dazed and distracted. Did you two have a fight while dancing together? I also noticed Yumi-chan's sad expression after lending you to me. What's wrong, Sa-chan? If there is anything that I can do, I'll gladly help. After all, my family- especially my wife and I- are very grateful to her. We owe her a great debt, especially since she has made you far happier then we could have ever imagined."_

_Sachiko couldn't help but smile at her Uncle's kindness and at how her beloved petite soeur could be of such great influence not only to her but to the people around her as well. 'Oh Yumi, I can't believe how blessed I am to have met you. You've changed my whole life. You've brought color to the scenery around me; you gave warmth to this cold heart of mine; and most importantly, you've taught me how to love again. You have done all these wondrous things not only to me but to everybody else whether they are a part of the Yamayurikai or not…' she looked at the retreating back of her little sister slowly vanish from view and thought 'I love you so, so much and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt by my selfishness that is why you deserve so much better, someone better. Someone who is far better than I could ever be. You don't need me. I am selfish, hysterical and temperamental. I know you love me too; but your love is different from mine. My love is of greater depth and I don't know if I can handle it if you rejected me. Yumi, oh Yumi, I… I…' at this point, Yumi had reached the top of the stairs. Sachiko saw the sadness in Yumi's eyes as she reluctantly turned to face her Onee-sama and whispered words which were directed and solely meant for Sachiko._

_Time seemed to stop. Everything around her seemed to be frozen. She couldn't hear anything, couldn't make out anything, and it was like all thought has submerged in on itself. She didn't actually hear the words spoken, but she had clearly read Yumi's lips and clearly understood the message it conveyed. Tears trickled down her cheeks as Yumi finally vanished from sight but not before Sachiko had seen the very same tears fall at Yumi's feet._

_The song ended with a somber note, and Kyouhei became increasingly anxious at the sight which greeted him. The usually composed heiress was shredding tears. But were they tears of joy or of regret? He wasn't sure. But one thing was for sure and that was that his treasured niece was hurting, from what? He doesn't know the answer. As he was about to dismiss the issue, something caught his eye which he didn't quite believe. He blinked just to make sure it was there. And as he attempted to make sure, he was finally forced to conclude that what he saw was indeed the unavoidable truth. Reflected, as clear as daylight, in Sachiko's eyes was no other than the image of someone so dear. The image of someone he would feel honoured to call a part of his own family. It was the image of Fukuzawa Yumi. _

_But that was not all he saw in her eyes as Sachiko gazed up at Yumi. There were other emotions laced within her unspoken remorse. It was a mixture of regret, sadness, confusion, and most of all love. He smiled in understanding. He now understood why Sachiko was crying, why Sachiko was having an inner turmoil, why Sachiko was revealing her weakness. It was because of the love the young princess had for the adorable maiden. 'You are torn, aren't you Sachiko? Torn between your family and the one you cherish the most. Life may be unfair, but if you face it with courage, then you can surely bend it to your will. I wonder what you will choose. Your family's honor or your own happiness?' he glanced towards the retreating figure of Yumi then back to Sachiko's tear-filled face. He gave the heiress's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before guiding her back towards her room to retire for the night._

_Sachiko felt numb all over. She was so out of sorts that she didn't even realize she was in her own room. 'Who brought me here?' the heiress thought back a few minutes ago as she vaguely remembered a figure, her uncle? Bringing her here. 'Ah, that's right. Uncle Kyou helped me get here' she got up from her bed and headed outside to her veranda. The cold night wind blew gently on her fragile form. In response she tugged the warm blanket in closer, a blanket which lay nestled over her shoulders but with no memory of placing it there herself. _

_She looked up into the vast and majestic sky and her gaze was met by many beautiful shining stars and the visually striking moon which complimented this picture of serenity. Suddenly, as the wind lapped against her skin she felt wet trails on her cheeks. As she touched the wet surface, she was surprised to know that she was subconsciously weeping. She looked up towards the star-filled dark sky once again. 'No wonder…' she thought sadly as memories of the dance she shared with her one true love surfaced in her mind. Yumi's eyes were just mesmerizing as if a star's light shone within them. _

_She fell in love once again. Those honest mocha orbs were the reason why she had the strength to wake up every morning despite her misery, why her heart was once again able to experience love. Everything about Yumi makes her heart flutter in joy and utter fulfillment. Every time her petite soeur shows concern for her, it beats fast. Every time Yumi looks at her with much love and adoration, it beats faster. And every time Yumi flashes a heart melting smile towards her direction, it reaches its maximum limit. Everything about Yumi, she adores. She treasures. She remembers. And most of all, she loves and cherishes._

"_So close, and still so far" the heiress said for no one to hear, all except for the solemn, cold night as tears recommenced their previous trail across her cheeks. "Oh Yumi… Yumi, I love you. I love you so, so much… Please don't leave me; don't hate me. Please, I beg of you" she desperately said into the night. She reached out agonizingly, the handrail halting her progress, as a blurry image of Yumi's back formed right in front of her. She begged and pleaded as more tears flowed endlessly, just like the love she has for her one and only petite soeur. _

"_Please Yumi, come back to me. Don't leave me. Please… Please! Can't you see?! You're the only one that I truly love!" her revelation caused the imaginary brunette to stop in her tracks. Sachiko, seeing that she had finally acquired Yumi's attention, took this chance to profess her love and real desires that she had been keeping for a long time at the very depth of her heart. "I was a coward. I know that. I-I didn't confess to you because… Because I was afraid. Afraid of… so many things. One is my family and the other is the possibility that you'd reject me… That you'll be disgusted with me and leave me… Like so many people before you have. Yumi, I-I couldn't take that; so I knew I could never tell you…" she took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her shaky voice. _

_Once she regained her cool and the control of her tears, she spoke once more, a sincere smile gracing her lips "But I'm not afraid anymore. Who cares if they'll disown me, I surely won't. Oh Yumi… I really, really love you. Please say you'll be with me… Yumi, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" she could feel her heart beating profusely, anxious with the brunette's answer to her confession and at the same time her question. She was so nervous; as if her time on earth was coming to an unexpected close. As Yumi turned around, Sachiko tensed. _

_She expected to see the charming smile of her soeur that she has come to love and cherish so many times before. But instead of a smile, she was met with a blank expression with eyes that were as dull as a starless sky, devoid of any sign of life. Her heart ached from the pain. She certainly did not expect to see a lifeless Yumi when she confessed. And most especially not the sight of her petite soeur who seemed unaffected or simply not having a care in the world with the words she just said. Though her world, mind, body, heart and soul shattered when Yumi weakly smiled at her and said "Congratulations on your wedding Sachiko-sama. You and Suguru-san make a lovely couple. I hope he'll treat you right. I wish you all the best, Onee-sama" the younger one of the two turned around and started to walk again._

"_Y-Yumi, didn't you hear what I just said?" Sachiko was at a loss. She couldn't help her stuttering when Yumi reminded her of the dreaded wedding engagement with her cousin._

_Yumi again halted in her tracks. She once again faced her first love. She smugly smiled and said "You don't deserve me, Sachiko. I'm plain, clumsy and have no social status of which your family can make use of. You are a goddess Sachiko; I am nothing more than an ordinary human being. You are the unattainable princess and I'm just the lowly commoner. You… You are an epitome of a perfect lady. Me?" the brunette snickered while describing her pitiful self "I am common and therefore of no particular value to anyone"_

"_I don't care!" Sachiko rebuked._

"_You deserve better!"_

"_No! Don't say that! Yumi... Yumi, please listen to me. You are all I want. You are everything that I need to survive this cruel world. When my world was filled with darkness, you were the one who found me and brought my world to life. Whenever I feel weak, you are the one who gives me strength. When I lost my faith and hope of loving again, you gave it back to me. Yumi, you are the one and only reason why this here…" she said as she held tightly the portion where her heart was located "my heart beats uncontrollably fast just by seeing you smile and by hearing your joyful laugh. You unfroze this frozen, cold heart of mine. You are my whole life, my sunshine, my real love" Sachiko could literally feel her cheeks burning up with all the heartfelt words that came out from her mouth. But that didn't stop her, especially not when it comes to expressing her true feelings for the brunette. Although it was all overwhelming and nerve-wracking, she would do whatever it takes for Yumi to accept her and the love that she has for the girl. _

"_Whenever I think about you my heart swells with joy. Just the thought of you brightens my day. You've changed me. Changed me for the better… You've shown me so many wonderful things and made me feel emotions that I never knew existed. You are you. That is why I fell in love. I fell in love with you, Yumi. So why would you-"before she could ask her question however, she was cut off._

"_No! No, please don't say those things! You deserve better! Better I tell you! Better than plain old me…" she looked remorseful before saying and bravely making eye contact with Sachiko "I won't lie to you though Sachiko, I-I am so jealous of Suguru-san. I envy him for being so fortunate. After all, when all is said and done, he is going to marry the most captivating creature I have ever met in my entire life. I-I really do love you Sachiko, more than you could ever know. But can't you see? We can never be together. This is life. It is cruel and unfair; but no matter what I can't hate it. Why? It is because this is where I met you. This is where we met, shared so many incredible experiences together and most of all, where I found my first and last love. Sachiko, please remember that I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Even after you marry or become an old lady, I will never stop loving you. I'll be content just watching you from afar, building a happy family with your soon-to-be husband. I feel blessed just by being able to witness such a thing. I will continue to watch, support, love and be there for you and for as long as you need me. I could never become your lifetime partner, but if I could remain your petite soeur… Then I will feel contented to stay by your side, no matter how painful it will be… Sachiko, I have loved, love and will always love you for as long as I live. Please be happy with your life, for your happiness is mine as well."_

_A flood of tears rolled down Sachiko's already drenched cheeks. The light illuminating from the moon made her an even more beautiful sight to behold amidst her tears. As she reached out, Yumi was nowhere to be found. Her one true love had disappeared and been replaced with nothing more than an empty void in her heart. She hurriedly clutched the hem of her shirt near the chest region. She felt suffocated and numb all over. The pain she was feeling was too much for her fragile heart to handle. "Yumi… Yumi!" she agonizingly cried as she slumped on the cold floor of her veranda with more tears pouring from her eyes._

"So this is about Yumi-chan…" a deep voice of a man said while looking sympathetically at the sleeping yet distraught figure of his cousin. _Sa-chan…_

"Oh Sachiko…" Sayako whispered fondly as she gently sat down near her daughter, so as not to wake her. "So you have been in love with Yumi-chan all this time? Why didn't you just tell us?" she asked Sachiko's sleeping form as she affectionately wiped the tears that trailed down her porcelain cheeks, tucking a stray strand of raven hair behind Sachiko's ear. "Did you know anything about this, Suguru-kun?" Sayako asked, briefly glancing towards the young man before returning her attention to the sleeping Sachiko.

Suguru was deeply touched by the motherly affection displayed by Sayako. "I had a feeling…" he replied to Sayako's question. When he saw Sayako looking at him in confusion, he said with a knowing smile on his lips "They are pretty obvious with their feelings. Whenever I see them together, they secretly sneak a glimpse of each other when the other is not looking. And I often catch Sa-chan wearing a dreamy expression on her face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was ogling her petite soeur. I could say the same for Yumi-chan too. And I must say they fit perfectly, as if they were meant to be together. The sad thing is both of them seem oblivious to the other. I just… don't get them sometimes" he said with an exasperated sigh at the thought. Who wouldn't feel the way he does when it seems that the two maidens could be as dense as the core of the earth.

"They really are head over heels for each other, aren't they?" the eldest of them said in a gentle tone. Sayako was not disgusted. Why should she be when her daughter finally found someone who will love her the same way that she does? She might be slightly disappointed since she wouldn't be having grandchildren anytime soon, but who cares? All she wants is for Sachiko to be happy and contented with her life and more importantly with the person she wished to experience it with. And now she is sure her only Princess would be eternally happy with her Prince Charming. "Oh Sachiko…" Sayako sighed as she continued to stroke Sachiko's silky hair. She couldn't understand why Sachiko wouldn't just come and tell them that she is already in love so that they could dissolve the engagement. She thought hard.

Silence filled the whole room as Sachiko began to relax in her sleep, and both Sayako and Suguru became lost in their own thoughts.

_I wonder what Auntie is thinking... She's awfully silent. Now that she knows, would she separate the two?—_wereSuguru's thoughts as his mind was filled with dread for Sachiko and Yumi's sake. _Maybe I shouldn't have told her… _at this point he was getting worried. His anxiety and doubts were getting worse with each passing minute that Sayako remained silent.

_Why didn't you just tell us dear? _Sayako was becoming more and more confused as her mind replayed Suguru's words. "_They secretly sneak a glimpse of each other when the other is not looking… And I must say they fit perfectly, as if they were meant to be together. The sad thing is both of them seem oblivious to the other." Haha… The youthful wonders of being in love..._ She giggled softly at the thought. She could clearly see in the corner of her eye that Suguru wore an expression that at first was shock then of confusion. She snickered to herself. Never in her life had she thought she could see the ever composed and cool Kashiwagi Suguru remove his façade and show his true feelings in front of others, especially in front of her.

Seeing Sayako giggle softly then snicker uncharacteristically definitely caught Suguru's attention and confusion. He was busy thinking of worst case scenarios in his head that he was surprised to hear soft giggles coming from none other than Sayako. Relief shot through his system as he surmised that Sayako was in favor of Sachiko's feelings for Yumi.

"Yumi! Please come back to me! P-please, I-I need you!"

The sudden declamation caused both Sayako and Suguru to flinch in surprise.

"Well that was unexpected…" Suguru commented as both he and Sayako laughed heartily and softly as to not wake Sachiko up.

Sayako once again wiped away the fresh tears that trailed down Sachiko's cheeks. "She must be in so much pain, for rejecting the one she truly loves in the name of her family and of our duties, she's hurting isn't she?" she said with a glint of guilt in her eyes. She berated herself for not believing her motherly instincts. For the past two years, she had always been aware of Sachiko's inner turmoil about the engagement and yet she has done nothing to cease the pain of her daughter. "I really am the worst mother, am I not Sachiko?"_ s_he said as her own tears were starting to form on the corner of her eyes as she once again stroked Sachiko's hair affectionately.

"Auntie…"

"I am so sorry Sachiko" she said as a single tear fell. She turned towards Suguru and said her apologies as well.

"It's alright, Auntie. You don't have to take all the blame. It's also partly our fault for not telling you of how we felt. I guess we were just afraid that we would disappoint you, Uncle Tooru and grandfather" the young lad said as he placed his hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

Sayako, thankful for Suguru's concern, thoughtfully wrapped an arm around Suguru's shoulder. After a few minutes of being in that adorable position, Sayako stood up causing Suguru to arch one of his delicate eyebrows.

Seeing Suguru's confusion for the second time that day made Sayako giggle. With one hand covering her mouth, she shrugged the lad's confusion away by waving her free hand. "Don't worry. I won't do anything reckless. Although I have come to a conclusion…" she looked towards Sachiko's troubled expression. A sad smile graced her lips before facing her companion and said "Now that I know and am fully aware of the facts, I want to do something I should have done long ago"

Enlightenment made way into Suguru's mind as he smiled knowingly. He was happy yet at the same time nervous. He was happy for Sachiko's sake and because of Sayako's full support and understanding. He was nervous though for he was not sure if Tooru would take it the same way as his wife.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes"

Sayako stood up and walked towards the exit with Suguru trailing behind her. As they reached the foot of the door of Sachiko's room, they took one last glimpse of the still sleeping blunette. Suguru opened the mahogany door as he stepped aside and bowed courteously for the elder woman to step out first.

"Being a gentleman as always, neh Suguru-kun?"

Suguru, looking up to meet Sayako's gaze, flashed his usual silly grin.

Sayako giggled softly as she gave Suguru a playful princess-like bow in return. She started to walk again. But as soon as she took her first step, she froze in her place.

Suguru, sensing that Sayako was frozen in place, looked towards the source of the woman's current state. He too stared at the figure with his lips slightly agape and eyes widening in realization at who it was.

* * *

"Maria-san, have you seen Sayako anywhere?"

The sudden voice of a man caused the poor maiden to jump in surprise.

"T-Tooru-sama! G-good morning!" the girl greeted shakily as she bestowed the man of the house a low bow.

"Please, raise your head up and good morning to you too. Now, about Sayako…" the man greeted back, quite amused with the girl's antics.

"Ah yes, I saw her earlier with Kashiwagi-sama. I believe they were heading towards Sachiko-sama's bedroom" the young lady said after replaying in her mind what she saw just a few minutes ago.

"Suguru-kun is here?" Tooru said surprise shown in the tone of his voice. "Is something the matter with Sa-chan?" this time, his voice was alive with worry as he thought of various reasons why Suguru came to visit. Could it be that Sachiko caught a cold and felt ill? Or did Sayako feel that something was wrong with their daughter and so needed the help of Suguru? Now that he thought about it, last night, Sachiko didn't look fine after his announcement of their engagement to the public.

"Yes Sir. Although I don't think Ojou-sama is feeling ill. I guess Kashiwagi-sama just came for a visit"

But none of the words registered into Tooru's mind as he was busy thinking of various possibilities as to why Sachiko's demeanor at the party last night quickly changed from happiness to depression in one quick swoop. "Thank you. Have a good day, Maria-san" he bid his goodbyes and walked away, but not before offering the young maiden a slight bow.

"Have a good day as well, Tooru-sama" Tooru heard Maria reply eagerly at his retreating back.

_Tooru-sama… I wonder if you figured it out already…_"I could never understand how rich people could be so dense at times" Maria said to herself, quite amused at how her master and mistress never saw the immense love that shone out of their daughter's eyes. _After all, Sachiko-sama is at her most vulnerable whenever she's near a certain adorable brunette._ She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. And with a sigh of disappointment, she continued her daily tasks.

_Sachiko… I hope you're alright dear_ Tooru hurried his pace as his worry doubled with each passing step he took. He expertly maneuvered his way through the gracious and elegant walls of the mansion towards Sachiko's room. Along the way, his mind wandered off to last night's events.

_After announcing the engagement to the crowd, Tooru looked towards the pair. Expecting to see the relieved and smiling faces of the two he dearly treasured, he was understandably confused with the shock reflected in their eyes. He could tell that the pair were dumfounded with his sudden revelation and that they just stood where they were like statues. So in order to bring them back into reality, he said "Well, let's enjoy the rest of the evening, shall we? And will the engaged couple lead the dance, please?" For the briefest moment, his eyes met Sachiko's. And never in his lifetime did he think that he would feel such a strong pang of guilt and pain after seeing his daughter's eyes turn from surprised to pleading then to the emotionless husk that walked past him without a word. He saw his daughter comply willingly with his request; but no sign of happiness emanated from Sachiko or Suguru._

_As he was descending down the stage, his gaze was fixated at the lovely couple leading the dance. 'I don't understand. I thought Sachiko would be happy to marry Suguru. I mean, when she was younger, she literally pleaded us to let her become an adult so that the marriage could happen sooner! And now, it's as if she's not satisfied by it anymore. As if I forced her into this against her will…' His brows furrowed as he looked away from the two and walked towards the nearest table. He took a glass of wine from it and took a sip from the tempting refreshment. He pondered hard on what could ever be the reason for Sachiko's blank expression while dancing with her future husband. 'Did I just force my daughter into a marriage she never wanted?' Once more he averted his gaze towards the dancing pair. _

_He expected to see them still dancing; but it seems he stood corrected. 'Ah, it's Yumi-chan…' And upon seeing a cute brunette near Sachiko's side, his lips formed into a smile which even he wasn't aware of. Although he couldn't hear their conversation considering how far he was from the three, just seeing Suguru step aside, bow and walk away from them was enough for him to fathom that Yumi asked if she could dance with Sachiko. 'Wait, what's going on?' he blinked a few times. 'It must be my weary eyes playing tricks on me.' As Sachiko stretched out her hand, he could have sworn he saw a small flicker in his daughter's azure eyes._

_Was that adoration? Longing? Or maybe even love? He could not clearly decipher what it really was, but he was sure it was real. He was not imagining it. 'Could Sachiko possibly have feelings for Yumi-chan? What about Yumi-chan, does she too bear such feelings for my daughter?' Before his mind would come up with ambiguous imaginations, he decided to observe the two carefully. As the music began and as they started their dance, it was clear to Tooru that the two were already lost in their own world. And just like the others witnessing the beautiful dance shared by the two, he couldn't help but think that they were designed with each other in mind. 'They do look good together, don't they?' As they were getting into the song, he saw his cousin, Kyouhei, intervene. 'Kyouhei you idiot! And Sachiko was looking so happy too!' he almost slapped himself, ashamed by his cousin's denseness. _

'_Why do you always have to interrupt events which have meaning?' internally sighing, he took a sip once more of his drink, not withdrawing his attention from the three. And though he knew Yumi felt disappointed inside, he saw the young girl bestow his cousin a breathtaking smile and gracefully walk away. 'No wonder you fell for her Sachiko. She's so undeniably beautiful…' he looked at Yumi's young, smiling face and unconsciously spoke softly so that only he could hear "especially when she smiles…"_

_He followed the young brunette's walking figure and witnessed the latter stopping at the top of the staircase. His eyes grew wide as he choked on his drink, finding himself understanding the girl's muttered words that were solely meant for Sachiko._

Tooru was about to fully open the door and enter the room but was stuck within the process when he heard Sachiko's desperate and pleading voice filled with passion and, from Tooru's point of view; was undeniably love.

"Please Yumi…."

"Don't leave me…"

As if being casted upon by a powerful spell, his body suddenly couldn't move. With hands clutching the handle and halting midway with opening the piece of wooden hindrance, he peeked through the small opening, dismissed the thought of not practicing good manners at the moment and decided to listen and observe secretly at the doorway. _I am not eavesdropping people! I just want to play hide and listen for a while_ he said to no one in particular through his thoughts. He stood as still as a statue and fell silent as all kinds of noises made by the current occupants in the room itself went dead. The only sounds that were heard were Sachiko's muffled declamations. And amongst the heartfelt though barely understandable confession, the words that rang through his head and gave him an immeasurable amount of remorse were: 'coward', 'did not confess', 'my family', 'disgusted', 'I love you' and 'honor of being my girlfriend'

A few minutes of eerie silence has transpired between the three unaware people and Tooru himself after Sachiko had, most likely, screamed Yumi's name in a painstakingly heartbreaking manner. The scream surprised Tooru pretty much. But the feeling of unexpectedness did not overpower the immense pain he felt upon realizing he has been one of the reasons why Sachiko is not happy and is hurting deep inside._Oh Sachiko… _He despised himself for not seeing through Sachiko's well-built façade of happiness. He saw his wife lovingly petting Sachiko's hair and Suguru giving Sayako the much needed support at the moment. He knew that Sayako was blaming herself as well, just watching the sorrowful expression she wore while looking at the disturbed, sleeping figure of their princess. He shakily yet carefully closed the door for him to still be unnoticed.

Just seeing his wife crying and knowing that his daughter was suffering made him feel so inferior and weak even though he had everything that a man wants in life. Unable to hold it back any longer, unshed tears finally poured out from the Ogasawara monarch's eyes. And though he wanted to hide his face in shame and most probably cry himself out, his body remained rooted down to the ground. _What have I done? I'm such a terrible father! Oh Sachiko, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!_ Shaking his head vigorously, tears continued to shed. A few minutes later, he heard the door click from the inside. He knew that if he won't get out of there now, for sure whoever it was on the other side, may it be Suguru, Sayako and maybe even Sachiko, they would surely see him at his weakest.

As the door opened, it revealed Sayako who appeared to be playing along with Suguru's act. Though the playfulness in her immediately dispersed when she saw Tooru crying in front of her.

Tooru could clearly see the mixed feeling of shock and understanding play through Sayako's eyes. And amidst these feelings of pain and shame, a small smile made its way into his lips.

"Oh Tooru, you've been listening to her heart as well, haven't you?" Sayako said, her voice filled with compassion as she stretched wide her arms, inviting her beloved husband into a hug.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to _listen_ without your permission" the man replied mischievously amidst the tears, emphasizing that he was not eavesdropping. He effortlessly complied and brought them both in a warm and comforting embrace. He loved this side of Sayako since he rarely saw this child-at-heart manner. Everything about her always makes him feel better. That's why; he chose her among every girl his father had arranged for him to meet and eventually marry. Though at first, he thought that Sayako was not the one. He did not feel any kind of connection between them. But when they got to know each other better, he felt a new kind of sensation deep in his heart. He felt afraid for it was overwhelming and new to him yet it felt so right. And as months passed, he finally knew what it was. It was love; so pure, innocent and true.

She made him feel a lot of amazing things; she made him feel special. That's why he would never exchange her for anyone, even if such affection came from the most beautiful woman alive. Because he loves her so much. Still locked in an embrace, he realized one important thing: You can never force a person to love someone, not even one's own parents. It should only be the one's heart to love takes time. It is a strong bond shared between two people. It makes a person understand the other in their own special way and through that; they can experience the bliss that life can bring to a person. _Just like the life I have today. Thanks to you Maria-sama…_He slightly hang loose from the hug and stared lovingly at the person in his arms, only to find out that Sayako was gazing at him the whole time. This made his cheeks color a bright shade of pink which made Sayako smirk in a way he hasn't seen before.

Suguru, standing rigidly at the corner, observed silently the two lovebirds in front of him. And upon seeing the silent and sweet understanding between the two made his heart flutter. And though he just wanted to stay quiet until the couple notices his presence, he could not help but utter a sentence upon seeing a scene so peculiar. "Are you blushing Uncle Tooru?"

Tooru's face, by the time Suguru's question registered in his mind, became even more flustered as he averted his gaze from both Suguru and Sayako's teasing ones. His lips formed into a pout as he heard hearty laughter from his companions. "Mou, it's not funny" he remarked playfully, joining in the bouts of laughter.

Sayako cupped Tooru's cheeks as her gaze held so much love for the man before her. "I'm sorry dear. You're just way too cute when you're embarrassed" she said sincerely as her laughter turned into fits of giggles.

"And you, my dear, are so beautiful" he sweetly replied as he held Sayako's hands that were previously cupping his cheeks. This time, it was Sayako's turn to turn a bright shade of red.

Suguru visibly shook. His sweetness meter was running wild just hearing and witnessing the sweet exchange of words and actions of the two. He rubbed his arms to get rid of the goose bumps that appeared. Sighing, he smiled as he thought _These two are really sweet to each other, aren't they? I hope I can find my other half as well. It sure would be nice if I had someone to share my love with. Oh how wonderful that would feel!_ He smiled slyly as a mischievous aura emanated from him.

The two, now noticing the fidgeting Suguru, giggled softly. They silently closed the door of Sachiko's room.

"Love sure is amazing. Don't you agree Sayako?"

"That's right" Sayako replied simply, hugging her husband once more.

Tooru returned the hug eagerly as he said "I'm sorry I didn't see through her walls. Sometimes, I just wish she would tell us how she feels about things. That way everyone would be happy"

Sayako hummed her reply. Tooru continued "I have to do the right thing this time. After all, I do want her to be happy for the rest of her life"

Sayako intently looked at Tooru's eyes as she smiled in response. "I agree dear"

* * *

Sachiko woke up feeling emotionally drained and weak so early in the morning. Clutching her night dress with one hand, she touched her cheeks with the other and fathomed that she had been crying in her sleep. _Yumi…_ For the umpteenth time early in the morning, the beautiful heiress wept silently in her room. Unbeknownst to the young girl, four pairs of caring eyes were watching over her. Three were outside her room and the last one watched from the heavens.

After half an hour of sulking, Sachiko went downstairs towards the kitchen due to the complaint of her rumbling and obviously hungry stomach. She halted in the doorway however as four pair of eyes settled upon her figure. She watched with mixed emotions of confusion and surprise as she saw her grandfather, mother, father and cousin slash fiancé sitting on the table, animatingly chatting with one another. Her confusion grew as she saw her father's face radiated a warm glow before speaking "Ah Sachiko, you finally decided to come down. Come, come. Sit my daughter and eat with us" The said girl had no reason to object and so reluctantly obliged, bewildered by the unexpected sight. Not a moment too soon after she sat down, a maid placed a plate filled with delicious looking food right in front of her. She thanked the helper and proceeded to give thanks for the food. Taking her knife and fork, she indulged her empty stomach to the appetizing meal.

"Sachiko, about your wedding…" Endo said to the group at large as Sachiko immediately became stiff and halted midway through eating her eggs. Her mind reeled as she tried to keep her cool. Although her expression of dread gave her away. _Oh no, please don't tell me they're going to reschedule it. Please Maria-sama, they've already crushed my heart last night after knowing they wouldn't keep their promise of letting me finish my course first before settling down. I beg of you! Please don't let them do this!_

* * *

How was it? o.O Yeah some parts tend to be confusing so I apologize for that. Reviews, comments, suggestions and PMs are very much welcome!

Till next time everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise for taking so long in this update.

**Imani456**: I'm thrilled that you love this story! :D

**Witchgar**: *laughs* Sorry about that. To be honest, this story also gives me a lot of possible situations so I also have a lot of questions for it. If that made any sense.

**Nyaaaaaaah**: Why thank you. And well, this chapter doesn't exactly start where the last one left off. But I hope you'll be able to enjoy this as well.

**Maldytah**: Thank you. I was worried it wasn't, and it just doubled when I thought you guys aren't interested anymore because of how slow my updates are coming. And to your question, I guess you can find your answer in this chapter?

**27**: Hello :D I hope you like this one. I had fun writing it.

Anyways, Sachiko and Yumi is barely present in this chapter. Hehe, sorry. And I send my thanks to my friend who is also my beta-reader, Miracles79. Thank you so much!

Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer: I in no means own Maria-sama Ga Miteru. All of which belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Decisions, decisions… (Part 1)**_

* * *

"Father, are you in there? If it's not too much to ask, may I have a moment to speak with you?"

Recognizing the voice, the older yet still handsome man looked up from the newspaper article he was reading upon hearing the request of his dear son.

"Of course, my child. Come in."

The elegant mahogany doors squeaked as Touru entered his father's grand office.

The office was undoubtedly huge. Its floors made of the finest wooden material money could buy. The walls painted in fuchsia, giving the room a sense of authority and life.

Polished shelves filled mostly with different types of folders, trophies, picture frames and thick books which could be seen immediately upon entry.

A small round coffee table surrounded with chairs was situated at the very center of the wide space.

A flat screen television situated on one corner, big porcelain vases that held different varieties of flowers lining the perimeter in sparse quantity.

And, an exquisitely designed wooden desk which included a comfortable yet sturdy office chair located near the front of a huge window overlooking the backyard.

To put it simply, it was a sight that made even Endo's son dazed for more than a couple of seconds.

Endo chuckled at the expected reaction. Even after years of entering his office, his son still reacted the exact same way every single time. Some things just never change.

Touru cleared his throat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. It seems I still can't get used to this sight."

"That's typical of you my son," replied Endo while grinning.

Fighting to reign in his blush, Touru faked a cough and slightly stuttered out, "W-well yes. Uhm, anyways Father, I came here to talk with you about something."

Silence coated the air between the two men, Endo regarding his son with evident curiosity.

"Alright. Have a seat and we shall talk about what has been troubling you," was his genuinely curious and concerned response after a few moments passed them by.

And like the obedient child that he is, Touru seated himself on the chair across from his father.

"Well—"

Touru snuck a glance towards his father, trying to gauge his mood. But after seeing only an even more perplexed and concerned look crossing his wrinkled features, he continued, "It's about Sachiko."

Before he could continue however, he was effectively cut off by the screeching sound of a chair.

"Is she-?"

Touru held out a hand to stop the round of questions that were sure to follow. He was somewhat amused, and delighted, with the knowledge that his father could greatly overreact when it came to his own granddaughter's wellbeing.

"Father, she's fine… at least, physically."

Endo sighed at that and slowly descended down on his chair. For a moment, he seemed to accept his son's words. But after some speculation, he noticed something quite odd.

"Physically?" he asked, albeit confused.

Touru had a somber expression while nodding his confirmation that his father heard him right.

"What do you mean?"

Once again, that dreary air surrounded Touru at his father's question. His posture became slouched and he tried to cover the grief and torment presented on his face, his hands covering his face as they clutched at his blue locks.

Endo's heart ached at the pained and sad state his son was in. He stood up and rounded the table, walking towards his obviously troubled son.

"What is it, son? You know you can tell me anything, right?" he calmly stated, a loving gaze on his eyes.

Touru breathed deeply to keep his cool. He let out a shaky breath before straightening up and faced his father.

"Did you see Sacchan last night?" he questioned to which he received a nod as a reply.

"Did you see her reaction?"

Endo paused and pondered hard.

_As Touru announced the engagement to the celebrating crowd, both Suguru and Sachiko initially looked at each other in complete shock before recovering almost simultaneously, their composed expressions returning in a heartbeat. This time, the couple had smiles on their lips._

"Well… They both seemed happy," was the elder's response.

A small smile and a nod was Touru's own reply to his father's concrete observation. However, he knew there was more behind those smiles and so he continued, "True. But—"

"But behind those smiles, there… there was something else. I just can't put my finger on it." Endo cut off.

There was something behind his son's eyes that provided enough information for Endo to know he was right. He reminisced once more then remembered a certain reflection in Sachiko's eyes from last night that struck his own beating heart.

_Touru had just requested the couple to lead the dance to which the two immediately complied._

_Endo felt disturbed at the blank expression that was once again present on Sachiko's features. She has always brought that mask out whenever she wants to hide something from the world. And now it was ever prominent to his observing eyes._

'_It's just like before… Before she ever met a certain remarkable brunette…'_

_His lips unconsciously curved into a smile upon remembering Sachiko's heaven-sent angel._

'_And now…'_

_Once again, he carefully studied his granddaughter's face._

_Pain, remorse and grief were evidently swirling behind those mysterious sapphire orbs._

_Just then, he had noticed that both Suguru and Sachiko stopped dancing._

'_Speak of the angel,' he tenderly thought. His smile faltered however upon sensing something wrong. _

_The three individuals had a depressing atmosphere around them._

_Suguru looked remorseful._

_Sachiko still had a blank expression though her features softened a tad. An emotion now present that he couldn't quite pinpoint at that moment of time, but somewhat familiar in a sense he always saw in someone else's gaze before._

_And lastly, there stood a different looking Yumi. Gone was the vibrant, sprightly and loveable young teen he was introduced to some time ago. No. Instead, there stood a dull, broken and unrecognizable soul. From afar, one might have thought the young girl was smiling. But Endo could confidently say it was more of a grimace than an actual smile._

_Suguru then straightened up and offered Yumi a small bowed, excused himself and started walking in the other direction. No doubt granting whatever request the younger girl had made._

_Thus there were two._

_Yumi looked down then back up whilst Sachiko followed her movements like a hawk eyeing its prey. Their gazes met and both got lost in their own world, the music silently playing in the background._

_Offering her hand and it being took by her soeur; Sachiko led them on the dance floor and somehow managed to avoid other dancing couples while still lost in each other's intense gaze._

_The looks the girls shared as they basked in their world were oddly familiar to his old, worn eyes._

'_Huh, I swear I've seen that look before,' his brows furrowed in deep concentration._

_Endo turned his gaze towards his son then Touko where he concluded that both were looking at the pair intensely. The latter having a melancholic look while the former had a contemplative and curious look, one very much similar to his._

_Even their friends sitting on the Yamayurikai table shared concerned gazes, Suguru and Sayako paid heed on the two. And all were looking at them with a mixture of emotions._

_Sadness._

_Aggravation._

_Understanding._

_Pride._

_Love._

'_Wait…'_

_Endo suddenly focused on the two dancing, oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the vast majority of the crowd. His eyes widened in realization as his gaze was still transfixed at the pair._

_And just then, he saw Kyouhei asking for a dance with his niece._

_At that point, the elder craned his head to look at Yumi's figure standing at the top of the stairs. Eyes slightly wide upon reading the first two words that came out of the brunette's lips._

"_Yet still so far," Endo whispered breathlessly to no one in particular. He was able to read the conflicting and hurtful emotions swirling in those lively brown orbs that he had come to adore._

"Father?" Touru asked gently. His father had a faraway look for the past few minutes now. And within that passing time, he saw a myriad of emotions in those dazed sapphire eyes. Though one in particular caught his attention.

Touru once again called the attention of his father as gently as possible.

"Touru?"

The young man looked up at once, his name being repeated almost like a mantra. Though he felt his heart ache upon seeing his father so vulnerable. Loneliness clearly etched in his eyes.

"Father?" he inquired softly.

Endo gave his son a somber smile.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"I-" was all that came out.

_What if he…_

Touru reached out and clasped his father's hands. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he said with a comforting smile, repeating the words his father just told him.

Endo smiled in return, though his barely reached his eyes. "Well… To tell you the truth, I used to have the same situation as before. Regarding your mother, that is."

Touru's eyes widened at the revelation. Stuttering out a question he knew the man in front of him expected. "What do you-"

Endo raised his hand, effectively saving his son from further humiliation. Although his expression was of a grim note, his eyes now held mirth before becoming serious once again. "What I meant was before Ayako and I got married, we faced a little bit of a problem."

"Ah yes. I figured what you meant would be along those lines but father, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of problems did you face? Surely grandfather had no problem regarding you and mother getting married, now did he?" was the reply of his ever curious son.

Endo chuckled before saying, "Oh he had no problems alright."

At Touru's questioning face, he quickly supplied, "The conflict was that of Ayako's side."

"Mother's?" was the startled response.

Endo's reply was that of a nod. "Yes. You see, I…"

"_Where to, Sir?" his trusty driver, Sasuke, asked him with a gentle smile._

_The young Ogasawara reciprocated the gesture and answered, "To the town's park. If you don't mind."_

_The kind old man let out a hearty laugh before making his way to their destination._

_Endo looked out to the passing scenery._

"_You should find a woman soon, dear son. You are of the right age after all."_

_The voice of his father rang in his mind ever since he got out of the house to take a breather._

_With a scowl, he ruffled his hair. Just what was it about marriage that made it so goddamn important to his family, and why did he have to find a wife sooner rather than later? Why were they in such a hurry?_

"_Is something the matter, young master?"_

_He looked up and came in eye contact with Sasuke through the car's rearview mirror. "No. Nothing I can think of."_

_The man clearly did not believe him but did not ask any more to show his respects. Although, his politeness did not stop him from casting worried glances to his usually hyper master._

_Endo heaved out a quiet relieved sigh as he went back to looking at the scenery. A few minutes of silence ensued between the two before the young boy hesitantly asked a question in a hushed yet rushed tone._

_Not understanding a word that was uttered, kind grey orbs curiously glanced at determined sapphire ones._

_Endo once again sighed. 'He didn't get to hear me,' he thought. He then breathed in heavily—no doubt mustering up his courage—and asked, "What is it with parents and marriage?"_

_Sasuke's brows drew in confusion before rising up in recognition. This time, amused grey orbs came in contact with slightly annoyed yet genuinely curious sapphire ones._

_The young lad huffed out his annoyance after receiving silence as an answer._

_The man's eyes twinkled in delight._

"_What's so funny?" he asked after another huff, though Sasuke knew his master was just being playful through the mischievous glint in those eyes._

"_First off young master, we have arrived." was the man's reply._

_With his head slightly tilted to the side, one of Endo's brows rose in question. He then looked outside and saw that they have indeed arrived at the park. The lad's musings were cut off after hearing a small chuckle. Once again, he huffed and puffed. Much to his dismay, Sasuke's chuckles became a full out laugh._

_Endo harrumphed, crossed his arms and playfully glared at his still-laughing yet trusted friend. "Well, are you going to answer my question now?"_

_With that, Sasuke sobered up a little. Occasional giggles coming out of his lips from time to time. He went out of his seat and opened the door to Endo's side._

"_I apologize, young sir." He said with a slight bow though his tone still held mirth._

_In return, Endo rolled his eyes while shaking his head. Though, the smile that could be seen on his lips was enough evidence to show he was enjoying himself as well._

_Upon leaving the car, the pair made their way into the park._

_Comfortable silence enveloped the two males as they strolled down the graveled path of the peaceful park. Sasuke trailing a few meters behind his master._

'_Such tranquility. How nice,' Endo thought with a smile as he closed his eyes. He listened to the birds and the sound of laughter and chattering coming from the townsfolk and their children. His smile widened._

_Seeing the look of contentment on the lad's face warmed the elder's heart. 'It has been awhile since I saw him at a state of peace,' he somberly thought._

_Sasuke looked up and observed how bright and clear the sky was. It gave a whole new meaning to the beauty of the color blue._

"_Say Sasuke-san, you never did get to answer my question earlier."_

_The statement shook the man from his thoughts. He lowered his gaze and came in contact with the blazing sapphire eyes of Endo. Apparently, the young lad had stopped walking to address him._

_He sighed, though his smile came back. He smirked before saying, "I see Sendou-sama has been pestering you once again?"_

_Endo snorted. "Pestering is putting it lightly. He's practically talking my ears off every time he gets the chance!"_

_Sasuke laughed at that before composing himself quickly. "It's only natural for your father to do so, young master."_

"_But even so!"_

_The man shook his head in amusement at his master's childishness. "You are at the peak of your teen years, sir. It's only natural for the heir of a family to find someone suitable."_

_He could sense that the lad was about to retort but he cut him off by continuing, "And let's not forget who you are the heir to, young sir. You are the heir of the Ogasawara conglomerate, one of the most powerful families in the world."_

_Endo looked thoughtful before tearing his gaze away and instead looked at the massive pond they had just reached._

_Once again, silence enveloped the pair... the young man looking out into the open with a look of the elderly man became lost in his thoughts once again._

"_Still. Why the rush?" was the question that broke the silence and successfully brought Sasuke out from his musings._

"_Honestly young master?"_

_A nod._

_Sasuke grinned before saying, "I have no idea."_

_Endo groaned and crossed his arms with mock annoyance, the amusement swirling behind his eyes betrayed him entirely to his trusted friend._

_Just then, a shriek interrupted whatever witty response the young lad was about to utter. Turning their heads, both men's eyes widened in shock at the scene before them._

"_I can't believe you Sparky!" the woman scolded her barking companion as if the puppy could understand her. "Just look at what you did to my dress. I can just imagine mother's mortified look once she sees me," she continued on while abruptly standing up only to splash back down into the water after losing her footing._

"_Ouch," she said before muttering out silent curses under her breath._

_As the scene played out, both men slowly faced each other. One had a thoughtful look while the other man's face was contorted in a weird way and his body shaking in his grave attempt to swallow back his laughter._

_Sasuke shot his master a disapproving yet mischievous glare to which he received a shrug in return from the boy._

_Gazing back to the drenched woman, Endo took it as an opportunity to observe her._

_And one thought came into mind—beautiful. True. Though the word alone simply could not suffice to describe just how attractive she was to his eyes._

_Nicely-shaped brows, cute button-up nose, full pouty lips, and captivating azure orbs that were all framed by silky dark blue locks made the heart-shaped face of the girl perfect in every way possible. Though the small frown currently placed on the beauty's lips marred her alluring features a bit. "You are definitely not getting any treats today," scolded the girl half-heartedly._

_The sound of her voice and a cough effectively brought Endo out of his daze. He then turned his head and saw a struggling Sasuke trying yet failing to contain his amusement. Endo glared at him and silently and albeit angrily mouthed, "Laugh all you want!" causing his elder's shoulders to shake in joy._

_Endo grumbled under his breath before composing himself. He once again looked ahead and saw that the young girl was now safely balancing on her feet with her hands on her hips and her frown threatening to become a smile while facing her barking friend. He shook his head in merriment before slowly trudging towards the oblivious girl._

_After a moment of being unnoticed, Endo decided to take matters into his own hands by exasperatedly clearing his throat. He swallowed back his chuckles after seeing the girl flinch in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," his smooth voice rang out in the silence that stood between them._

_After recovering from shock, the young maiden turned to face her companion. Her eyes widened a slight fraction and her breath hitched. 'Wow,' was all she could think of as she openly stared at the handsome lad in admiration. It took her mind awhile to process that the striking creature spoke to her._

"_Um," was her intelligent response as she mentally smacked herself on the forehead. She heard melodious laughter and her face immediately became flushed._

"_I never knew the act of speaking could render a person inarticulate," Endo said humorously._

'_No. Though your smile sure can.' Shaking her head out of her own thoughts, the girl offered the lad a friendly smile. Noting the tiny blush on the man's cheeks, she replied, "I apologize, kind sir. You gave me quite a fright earlier. Usually, I am not this…"_

"_Inarticulate?" Endo provided with a devilish grin. The young girl just shook her head ludicrously. Their eyes met and both got lost in the depths of their shared moment together._

_The small puppy who had been silently observing the two interact chose that moment to make its presence known. She walked where Endo stood and looked up. She barked. .Thrice. Only to be ignored not only by the man but her owner too. For three times. Her fluffy ears slacked back and she thought of another way to get both of their attention. Once settled directly under Endo's foot, the little pup tugged hard on the material._

'_Such exotic beauty. God, her eyes. I can simply swim in them all day.'_

'_Such expressive, brilliant eyes. Is it even alright for me to say this man is the most dazzling man I've ever met?'_

_Lost in thought, Endo failed to notice the knowing smile spread across Sasuke's lips._

'_Oh look, they have ignored the little puppy.' Sasuke shook his head, a big goofy smile plastered permanently on his face._

_He felt some pressure. Pressure applied near his legs. Endo then looked down to see what in the world was pulling hard on his pants. He cooed, bent down, picked the furry little creature and caressed its ears._

"_He's adorable," he commented._

_She almost didn't catch his words through her daze though thankfully her mind was able to formulate a response. "She."_

_Endo was puzzled at that. He could tell the girl knew of his predicament through the look of delight adorning her eyes while the tiny creature barked at him._

_She stifled her fits of laughter by covering her lips with the back of her hand. It was a proper thing to do, after all. "I'm afraid you have got her gender wrong. And Sparky here has never liked to be mistaken for a man," she supplied with barely contained mirth._

"_Uh," he dumbly started, where much to his dismay, the girl chuckled. Covering his embarrassment with a cough, he continued with a small bit of sarcasm, "Well I'm glad I amuse you with my cluelessness."_

_The girl seemed to sober up after that. She was about to apologize for her unbefitting behavior when she saw mischief twinkling behind those brilliant orbs. She playfully slapped her companion as she pseudo-fumingly said, "I can't believe I almost fell for that!"_

_Endo cockily smiled as he bowed his head for added measure. "I try, Milady."_

_The girl rolled her eyes but returned the smile nonetheless._

_Sasuke then decided that he had been ignored for a good amount of time already. He spoke up in his usual raspy voice, "Young Sir?"_

_The young lad turned to look at his friend with hardly contained confusion. He received both a sigh and shake of the head as a response. After some time though, realization dawned upon him as he exclaimed a little bit loudly, "Oh yes! How rude of me. This is Sakamoto Sasuke," he began as he motioned towards the bowing elder before doing the same and resumed the introductions, "and I am Ogasawara Endo. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…" He purposely trailed._

_To his delight, the maiden understood his silent request as he saw her return the gesture and say, "Kikumaru Ayako."_

_Endo grinned. "A pleasure indeed Kikumaru-san."_

"Wait," Touru blurted out of the blue.

Endo was brought out of his reminiscing. He looked towards his son and coaxed the young man to continue.

"Father? Let me get this met mother at the park one day and you interacted with one another as if she just didn't plunge herself in a pond?" He looked at his sheepishly smiling father incredulously.

Endo scratched the back of his neck as he stuttered out a reply, "Uh… Well, you see…" Luckily for him, he was graciously saved by the voice of Sayako asking for permission if she could enter at the other end of the door. "Of course my dear. Please, come and join us."

The door opened and revealed Sayako and Suguru who quickly walked inside. Sayako took a place near her husband while Suguru stood behind the chair where the couple sat.

"Hello father," beamed the only lady in the room.

"Grandfather," greeted Suguru with a slight bow.

Both of which Endo returned with a reply of his own.

"Now if I heard correctly dear, you were wondering why father forgot the fact that mother fell in the pond the day they met?" questioned Sayako with a small glint in her eye.

Touru nodded his head as a form of response. His confusion doubled then turned to worry when he saw his wife's playful demeanor. _Why do I get the feeling that I'd regret this?_ He was fighting real hard not to fidget under the devilish grin Sayako threw his way. He looked over his father and was slightly stunned to see the patriarch squirming with nervousness.

"Uh…"

Before he could utter anymore, a voice interrupted him.

"For his testosterone was running a little bit wild upon seeing mother's rather visible assets," Sayako said with a sexy smirk and a dangerous look in her eye, "the same assets I am fruitfully blessed with. Don't you agree dear?"

The purred endearment practically made Touru's face flush in embarrassment as his eyes widened comically. He could see from his peripherals his father's features pale before becoming mortified then abashed all at one go. Needless to say, Suguru was not dealing any better.

_And regret I did_, he thought. And due to the fact that they were completely flustered, they all but stuttered gibberish words altogether. This just made Sayako visibly shake in her laughter.

Glaring at the giggling woman, they all but exclaimed pretty much at the same time, "It is not funny!"

Silence ensued before a chorus of chuckles erupted from each individual.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys. So again, I apologize for the long wait and I appreciate the reviews you all left me, also I'm sorry if I won't be responding to any of them, I'm a bit sleepy lol. So this chapter was not beta-read by **Miracles79** cause he went on a trip (or something like that) and will be back after two weeks or so. And because I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, I decided to post this but I promise that it will be replaced with the edited version once my trusty friend would give it to me.

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no means, own Maria-sama Ga Miteru.**

**So without further ado, and I hope you'll enjoy…**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Decisions, decisions… (Part 2)**_

* * *

Endo was the first to recover from his laughing fit before whispering, "Well, I wouldn't entirely disagree with that…"

He trailed off with a sheepish expression. He was praying that no one heard his soft declamation since his voice was barely audible. Alas, fate has other plans. And let us just say these plans were solely made for his embarrassment.

The silence of the room was broken by Touru.

"What?" he all but squeaked out, much to the humor of both Suguru and Sayako and to the horror of Endo. He never spoke in such a high pitch before. It reminded them of a school girl who just learned of a secret.

"Relax my dear. I am sure you would react the same way if you have ever met me in that manner as well," Sayako calmly stated whilst her eyes shone with mirth.

With that, the eyes of the three men widened comically whilst disbelievingly staring at the grinning woman. Never have they thought Sayako to be brutally honest in a twisted type of way. And they certainly never assumed her being a tease.

"Sayako?" stuttered Touru out, not quite believing the behavior his wife was showcasing at the moment. _Must be something she ate?_ He thought. Before he could accept that logic however, he remembered they have not eaten yet. Suddenly, he found his blood draining from his face.

Sayako observed on how her husband's features changed from mortified to amused at whatever he was thinking then paling considerably at the afterthought of his first thought. She snickered inwardly. A lost and flustered Touru, not to mention the added bonus of an openly gaping Suguru and Endo, is a sight to behold after all.

Noticing that they would not snap out of their surprise very soon, she decided to end their agony for now. She said, "You boys better close your mouths now or you will regret it later. And trust me; swallowing a mouthful of flies definitely irks me out."

Desperately trying to rescue whatever amount of dignity they have left, the three men simultaneously faked a cough then shook their head in exasperation at their own actions and at Sayako's words.

Clearly expecting that kind of reaction, Sayako smirked though she quickly schooled her features to not worsen the blow she inflicted on the men's egos. She spoke, with a tinge of amusement, "So father, you were saying?"

Endo looked up upon being addressed, confusion rolling off of him in waves before realization dawned on him. He responded, "Oh right, as I was saying…"

_Endo nodded his head, an act of acknowledging her words. He then extended his hand for the maiden._

_Blushing like mad, Ayako shyly reached out for the man's hand thinking that it was his way of formal introductions. Though instead of the expected handshake, she let out a small gasp when she saw Endo placing a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. Shock then quickly became bashfulness._

_Suddenly aware of what he just did, Endo stiffened midway on his ascent. His eyes resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. He was also aware that Sasuke was trying to control his body from shaking in laughter. _Glad someone is having fun_, was his sarcastic thought. His annoyance dissipated and anxiousness took over._

Now what do I do? God, I want to disappear. Stupid! Just why did you kiss her hand in the first place? She must be wary of me now. Great, and here I thought I could make a good first impression_. During his whole internal scolding, his posture was still crouched and rigid while his hand had yet to let go of that of the lady's._

_Just then laughter could be heard amidst Endo's musings. He straightened himself and saw that the woman was visibly trembling in her laughter. For a few minutes, he disbelievingly stared at the chuckling woman before both he and Sasuke joined in her merriment._

_They soon composed themselves and comfortable silence engulfed them._

"_I am glad you found my awkwardness amusing Kikumaru-san," Endo choked out amongst his now soft giggles._

"_Yes. You are highly amusing indeed Ogasawara-san," was her quick response._

_In turn, Endo scoffed and crossed his arms in mock irritation._

_Ayako saw this and nearly fell in her laughing fit. _He is too cute_, she thought but immediately stilled, her eyes widening in the process. _Did I just think of that?

_Sensing the girl's change of mood, Endo gave her his complete attention. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with apprehension._

We shouldn't think this way. We are engaged for goodness sake!_—screamed her mind._

Look, he is concerned about us. Isn't he the sweetest?_—cooed her heart._

No. We should not think of another man in this manner! Think of how Edouard would feel if he ever finds out!_—stated her mind as a matter of fact._

Such nonsense that is. Unless he could suddenly read minds and feel emotions, he would never find out—_reasoned her heart._

He doesn't need to have those powers. He is our fiancé! Of course he could immediately tell if we are hiding something!—_argued her mind._

That's just it. He only has the title of being our fiancé_—said her heart with a sigh._

What are you talking about?_—pondered her mind._

Are you serious?_—asked her heart in an incredulous manner._

Are you implying he doesn't love us?—_challenged her mind with a snort._

Yes_.—was her heart's firm answer._

No, you can't be_—started her mind but was cut off by her heart's outburst._

We both know he doesn't feel the same way!—_her heart all but shouted in frustration._

_A numbing sensation overtook Ayako at her thoughts. Her suppressed feelings banging at her with vengeance._

Why don't we just be honest with ourselves for once? Sure he loves us. But he is not in love with us. There is a huge difference between the two. Let's face it, we are about to marry a man who is not and will never feel the same way. Trust me. I know all about it_—explained her heart softly._

"_Hey Kikum—"_

"_Ayako," she corrected before the young lad could even end his sentence._

_Baffled, Endo could only mumble an unintelligent "Huh?"_

_Ayako giggled. _He really is too cute for his own good_, she dreamily thought._

"_Oh. Uh, right. Ayako-san. Uhm, well…" poor Endo stuttered out, his heart racing a mile a minute causing his mind to momentarily malfunction._

_Sasuke chuckled then shook his head. His master certainly knows how to make a funny first impression on someone he likes. He watched on quietly for a few minutes before deciding to rescue the young gent. He cleared his throat, bowed slightly then said, "Forgive my master, young miss. He tends to forget his alphabets when caught off guard," from the corner of his eyes, he saw Endo sending him a grateful yet disapproving look. How the young lad managed to do that was beyond him. Straightening himself up, he could see the maiden faintly laughing._

"_Why I'd never…" Endo said in mock vexation._

"_What my master was saying with words yet failing miserably was are you really alright. You have been silent for a good while now and that caused him to worry greatly," he said while looking at Ayako who then turned to look at Endo with a curious glance. Sasuke faced his flustered master and sent a wink his way before an ear splitting grin took place on his face._

"_Well, aren't you quite the gentleman?" Ayako stated playfully which effectively caused Endo's rosy colored cheeks to deepen a tad more. _Wait. Did that mean he saw me spacing out? Oh god how embarrassing! What will he think of me now?

Get yourself together Ayako. I'm sure the man still likes you—_teased her mind._

That's right. I completely agree. Huh, well this is new_—agreed her heart._

What is?_—her mind asked, confused._

That we have actually agreed on something for once. I'd say this is one good feat_—explained her heart._

You are absolutely right!_—her mind answered thoughtfully._

Will you two stop it?_—Ayako intervened._

Stop what?_—the two asked innocently. Too innocently if you ask her._

_Ayako groaned in response. _I can't believe I'm talking to my own heart and mind! Okay, it's official. I have lost it. Now what will he think of me.

_While the girl was preoccupied with her internal debate, Endo faced Sasuke and threw him a quizzical look to which the latter shrugged in return. "Is she really alright? Do you think she hit her head while she fell earlier?" he discreetly questioned in a hushed tone._

"_Probably so. Do you think we should bring her to the hospital, sir?" Sasuke smoothly replied in an equally faint volume._

_Endo grimaced at the thought of the girl actually hurting. _Well that sure was a nasty fall_, he reasoned out with himself. He decided that it was best if he voiced out his concerns. "Ayako-san, are you sure you are alright? You didn't hit your head when you fell earlier, did you?"_

Hey Ayako! He just asked you a question!_—her mind said in a panicked voice._

Answer him!_—her heart demanded._

I would love to do just that. But there is one small problem_—Ayako answered meekly._

And what is that?_—was the unified response._

I was not able to catch his question. _After that, Ayako swore she heard laughter inside her head. She pouted._

"_Sasuke-san, I'm getting very worried now." Endo half-shouted, half-whispered._

"_It looks like she is talking to herself, sir. We should give her a minute," suggested Sasuke while intently observing the girl's current state._

Don't laugh at me! That is completely rude of you to do so!_—Ayako whined._

Sorry. Seriously though, you must give him an answer. He asked if you were alright and that if you hit your head upon falling earlier_—provided her heart._

Thank you._ She mentally addressed before grumbling. _And I'm doing it again. At least they helped me with this. Though I really should stop talking to myself.

_She blinked upon seeing a waving hand in front of her face and saw Endo and Sasuke's worried faces. She blushed slightly before stumbling out her reply, "Sorry. I was just speculating about things. And yes. I'm quite alright Ogasawara-san…"_

"_Endo."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You can call me Endo. You made me address you with your first name after all," he remarked playfully._

_Ayako smiled at that. "If you insist?" she asked to be sure wherein she received a nod. "Okay. Back to the topic at hand, I am alright. Thank you for your concern though," she said whilst bowing._

_Endo waved her off. "No, no. There's no need for that. I was just concerned, that's all."_

_However, before Ayako could retort, her words were drowned out by a sneeze._

_Endo's concern once again took over and doubled after hearing that sneeze. He then remembered that Ayako fell into the pond. _God Endo, how can you be so stupid? _He mentally chastised himself. At that moment, he took off his coat and wrapped it around the petite body of the girl. Their gazes met and for the second time, they got lost in their shared connection. The scenery around them completely forgotten and all that mattered was the presence of the other._

"Oh so you actually noticed grandmother's drenched state?" Suguru asked, actually bewildered. "And you offered your suit to keep her warm?"

Another sheepish expression crossed the elder's features. He bashfully scratched the back of his neck before saying, "Well. The lady was cold."

Suguru, and presumably the others as well, grinned. "Of course. I apologize for the interruption."

Endo simply waved his apology off.

"Then what happened?" asked the boy.

"Well. I asked her if she would want to take a walk with me to which she sort of hesitantly agreed. We had an awkward atmosphere at first, Sasuke trailing behind us of course. No one really dared to speak or do anything except for the little fur ball."

"We began laughing then and slowly the tenseness disappeared. We just walked with no real destination in mind though I did notice that we were going in circles. It was a small park after all. We talked about mundane things; her favorites, her family, her interests and dislikes. She asked anything and everything pertaining to me as well. At that small amount of time, it felt like I knew her for a lifetime. Though at some point Ayako's stomach made its presence known by growling a little bit loudly."

Endo laughed quietly, a distant look in his eyes. "Of course her immediate reaction would be a blush and I half-expected it already. Although seeing and expecting were a completely different matter. While she is adorable when she pouts, grins and even glares, she is absolutely breathtaking when she blushes."

The three others all shared a knowing and loving look. They knew first-hand on how smitten their patriarch can be when it comes to his late wife.

"We strolled for a short while until we came across a pretzel stall. She squealed in delight and I did not bother to control my laughter. Heck, even Sasuke was shaking with mirth," he continued.

"I offered to buy her one but she protested against it saying she would not want to bother me about it. I shrugged it off though and countered that she was my guest since it was I who invited her for a stroll. And that it would be rude of me if I would let her starve."

He shook his head in amusement. "And let me tell you, that woman could be very stubborn. It took her a few more coaxing from Sasuke and I to let her cave in. I brought her a chocolate-coated one and a plain one for Sparky who all but devoured her treat at one go. I directed them towards a bench and we both sat, Sasuke offering to play with her furry companion. As he snuck a glance behind his shoulders, I offered him a grateful smile to which he wickedly smiled back."

"It may sound creepy but I discreetly glance at her direction once in a while as she ate. And even though she had small crumbs at the corner of her mouth, she still looked like perfection in my eyes. We sat in comfortable silence but I really wanted to hear her voice. I was about to ask her opinion whether love at first sight could occur or not when someone cleared their throat."

The other individuals instantly took notice of the irate expression on the elder's face. And all but one thought crossed their mind: What could have happened?

Endo shook his head to get rid of the growing annoyance he always had whenever he thought about _him_. He looked up and saw that each of his love ones wore a worried mien. He quickly gave them a reassuring smile. "Let's just say, at that point I was introduced to the man that I loathe and envy at the same time. Your mother's former fiancé, Monsieur Edouard de Clair."

Collective gasps echoed in the room followed by a single word, "_What?"_

Endo chuckled somewhat darkly.

"So is this what you meant by problems?" asked his son and Endo nodded in response. "You see his first impression on me was not very pleasant."

"_Ayako? I have been looking everywhere for you! I told you to wait in the hotel's lobby, didn't I?" a man with bronze-colored hair said with a scowl. His voice clearly had a unique accent to it. Endo glanced at the girl beside him and saw that she was about to respond but was beaten to it by the stranger. A stranger who Ayako seems to be close to judging by his name preference, Endo thought with a frown._

"_So why did I find it empty when I got there? Should I always put up with this wretched behavior of yours? This is not befitting of a lady. Have they not taught you that? Disobeying your future husband's simple request," he added on, not even bothering to hide his displeasure in his voice._

_Ayako cringed. _I was hoping we would not meet him_. "I apologize for that Edouard," she croaked out but cleared her throat. Her next words were spoken with more sharpness than before, "Sparky was persistent earlier and just can't wait for god knows how long you would take before that meeting would end."_

_She could see her fiancé about to voice out some form of excuse so she held out her hand to signify she wanted him to hear her out. "You promised me that this trip would be all about us—"_

_And not a moment after those words left her mouth, Edouard intercepted, "Yes I did. Though I had to take that call. It was from my secretary—"_

"_So you are saying that business is far more important than my happiness, our bonding trip? Is it too much to ask from you that you stay away from work and spend some time with me once in awhile? Edouard, we are getting married soon and before that I just want to experience what being in a normal type of relationship would feel like. You are hardly home so tell me then what will happen once our vows are exchanged? You will be given more work than you usually have in your hands!" Ayako shouted out her frustrations as she stood up and fixed the man with an angry glare._

"_Well you can't just expect me to be two places at once!"_

"_That is why we took this trip! To be away from all of those responsibilities, pressure and work! What is the point of having this trip if you would just leave me standing alone in the hallway while you talk to Demetri about another project?"_

"_Ayako, __s'il vous plaît?" pleaded the man in his native tongue._

"_Je__ne veux pas__nous__à la dérive__avant et après__notre mariage," the girl responded in kind._

_The man sighed and said, "We won't."_

"_Vient__combien__sûr__êtes-vous," __she stated coldly._

_The man sighed. Not knowing what to say, he decided to ask her a question instead, "What are you doing out here? I thought you said you were hungry."_

"_I was. Though that matter is taken care of," she replied as she briefly looked at Endo with an unreadable emotion swirling in her eyes._

_The man then looked at Endo's direction as if only noticing the heir's presence for the first time. The latter of which watched on their spectacle with a heated glare pointed solely at the man._

How dare he treat her this way?_ Endo angrily thought. He glanced fondly towards Ayako before settling another glare at her so-called fiancé. It was at this moment that he noticed an accusing stare being directed at him. He simply raised his brow in silent question._

_Edouard did not miss the fact that this stranger was looking at his fiancée lovingly. He took this as an opportunity to study the man. And judging by the blue quarter-sleeved shirt with a black tie, black pants and shiny shoes, he fathomed that this man came from a wealthy stature. He saw the stranger raise a brow and he took this as the perfect time to introduce himself._

"_Hello. I am Edouard de Clair," he began while offering his hand for a shake._

_Endo took the outstretched hand and firmly gripped it, "Hello," he responded in kind though his voice held in some malice, "It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur de Clair. I am Ogasawara Endo." He did this while taking in the appearance of the man._

_It was clear that the man came from a classy upbringing. He was wearing a white button-up shirt tucked under black slacks and polished pointed black shoes._

_Edouard also gave the hand a not so gentle squeeze. He smirked upon seeing the man who called himself Endo trying to keep his expression neutral. "Oh no. The pleasure is all mine," he said, shaking their hands once before letting go._

_Endo grimaced, his dislike for this man growing stronger every passing second of their interaction._

_Edouard shot Endo one last dirty look before softening his gaze upon looking at Ayako. He noticed that Ayako was curiously staring at their unwanted companion. _She is always so curious about things_, he thought as a small smile spread across his face. "Ayako?"_

_Hearing her name being called, Ayako stopped ogling at a seemingly enraged Endo. _I was staring at him like a fool! Oh no, I hope no one noticed_, she blushed at the thought of being caught staring strangely at a man she just met in front of her fiancé. _Speaking of Edouard… _"Yes?" she asked, giving him her attention._

"_Shall we?" Edouard asked as he offered his arm for his lady._

_Ayako became hesitant. At one point, she still wanted the company of Endo; but on the other hand, she does not want to trigger her fiancé's thin patience. And having thought of the latter, she had no choice but to oblige. She gave Endo a genuine smile before turning her back and began to slowly walk away, arms linked with Edouard._

"_Wait!"_

_The pair stopped and turned around at the same time. Endo saw Edouard narrow his eyes at him. _I could care less._ He faced Ayako with a warm smile of his own and he said in a hopeful tone, "May I see you some other time?"_

_At first she was surprised but a huge grin surfaced on her face. Making sure to contain her excitement, Ayako replied, "Of course. Maybe we—"_

"_Absolutely not!" Edouard loudly protested._

_Both Endo's and Ayako's smile were gone after that outburst._

_Edouard looked and saw that his soon-to-be-wife had a look of confusion mixed with annoyance directed towards him while the other lad looked at him incredulously._

"_And why is that?" Endo stated coldly._

"_Because I don't want her to, as simple as that," replied the French man._

_Once again, Endo and Ayako had the same look—brows furrowed together._

_Endo scoffed. "You can't be serious," he stated rather than questioned. "You do know she is a woman and not a mere possession, right?"_

_It was Edouard's turn to scoff. "I can be serious whenever I want to," he deadpanned before looking at his fiancée and softly spoke, "Ayako, __je ne__veux pas que vous__le reverrez__, d'accord __mon amour__?"_

_Ayako was taken aback before anger flared from within her. How dare he try and control her? He has no right whatsoever. He does not even love her as a lover. Her lips pursed and she wriggled herself free from Edouard's grasp. "Excuse me Edouard but I believe I am old enough to make my own decisions," she then turned towards Endo and said, "I apologize for his behavior. Of course we will be meeting soon, say about four tomorrow at this place called Bella Italia?"_

_Endo smiled. "Of course."_

_With that, Ayako walked away, with her puppy that had just been handed over by Sasuke, from the two men but not before reciprocating the smile Endo gave her and throwing a disapproving look at her fiancé._

_As the lady was out of earshot, Edouard proclaimed, "She will not be taken away from me." And he walked away._

"_No. She shall not. Rather, she will be loved by me than by you," Endo said to the wind._

"_Young sir, shall we go as well?" Sasuke questioned after watching the whole exchange unfold._

_Endo faced his friend and nodded, "We shall."_

_They strolled back to the exit with Sasuke walking the small distance to fetch the parked car. He stopped in front of his awaiting master, got out and opened the door for Endo._

This should be interesting_, was Sasuke's thoughts before driving back the familiar road towards the grand mansion of the Ogasawaras._

"He gave off a vibe I did not like," Endo concluded.

"Yes. Just hearing what happened, I also do not like Monsieur de Clair," Touru agreed along with the others. "Then what happened father?"

"It wasn't easy, this small fact was certain. We got to know each other, had a lot of misunderstandings and fun moments. After some time, we both realized the true extent of our feelings. Ayako decided to cancel her engagement a few weeks prior to the wedding and let's just say Edouard certainly was not pleased. He kept on persuading your mother. Always saying that I have been manipulating her into thinking that my love for her was simple infatuation."

"Every day, he would always march into our doorsteps to belittle our relationship. But Ayako and I knew better. We let him be. Ignoring any of his obvious attempts of breaking us up and ruining our future. Eventually he gave up after hearing the news of a certain Kikumaru Ayako marrying the Ogasawara's sole heir. Thankfully we never heard anything from him ever again. Although I believe he has a family of his own back in France."

He scanned his family's expressions and saw that each of them held understanding and love.

"So that is why you were so—"

"Yes. That is why I empathize with Sachiko and Yumi's situation. I know the feeling since I experienced it firsthand," the eldest man interjected.

Silence filled the room. Each of the individuals lost in their own thoughts.

After awhile, Endo broke it by saying, "I am guessing we have come to the same conclusion?"

Touru, Sayako and Suguru shared a look before nodding their agreement.

"Very well," Endo said and then looked at his grandson, "Suguru…"

The man in question simply shook his head. "I hold no hard feelings about this grandfather. I myself hated this engagement in the first place so why hold a grudge if it be cancelled? I want what is best for Sachiko and I know for sure that Yumi is the key to her happiness."

Endo smiled then stood up from his chair. "I believe there is still one person who is completely unaware of the situation, yes? Shall we?"

They all stood up and made their way towards the dining hall. All of them were aware that after all of this, things would not be the same though it certainly is for the better.

* * *

**Oh, before I forget, there will be an update on my other story sometime this week.**

**And of course, thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so here's the next chapter. And a big thank you to my beta-reader/friend, Miracles79, for correcting my mistakes and whatnot. And look guys, I just can't regularly update, even though I'd love to do that, because I have some other responsibilities as well. Such as passing all my subjects in school, I really don't want to take it all over again for another semester. That's too... bleh... I know some of you are irritated (and that's just putting it mildly) but I just hope you'd bare with me.

And I appreciate the reviews. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sachiko: Freedom**_

* * *

To say that I was anxious about current affairs would have been a grave understatement. My heart was pounding so loudly inside of me I was afraid everyone in the room would hear it.

"_Sachiko, about your wedding—"_

There it was again, that word: _Wedding_, repeating in my head like my own personal mantra. I could not seem to stop thinking about that term; it seemed so final, so caging.

The dread and bitterness I had been repressing due to the events that transpired only a night before was finally hitting me with full force. And as much as I tried to conceal it, I knew the hurt was showing on my face.

_Last night._

I would never forget it. The feeling of betrayal, anger, worry and desperation washing over me after fully registering what my father just announced.

What struck me the most however was the blank expression my dear Yumi wore as she took in my father's words. I searched her eyes but I saw nothing when she approached us. _Nothing at all_. It would have relieved me if I saw hurt, sadness, anything but instead all I saw was an empty void. And for some reason that nagged me more than I would have anticipated. At that point, my thoughts went on a rampage as my heart shattered.

Does she not care for me?

Do I mean absolutely nothing to her?

Am I just a friend?

Just a soeur?

Does she not _love_ me?

Questions, so many questions began to eat away at me and yet I have no answers to any of them. And in truth, I'm not even sure I would want to know the answers.

If I were to mean nothing to her, that I held no place in her heart, then it would mean the end of me. I don't think I would ever recover if the answers became a resounding "no" to all the questions I so badly wanted to ask.

"_Yumi-chan seemed dazed and distracted…"_

"…_noticed Yumi-chan's sad expression…"_

But then again, maybe she does care and I'm just being influenced by my own sadness. Uncle Kyouhei's words and the look of longing held within Yumi's eyes when we danced as if one gave me a small shred of hope, but that hope was short-lived upon remembering my grandfather's announcement.

With my food long forgotten, I looked around the room frantically, desperate to avoid the issue at hand. There was no time; I could not take in the words that my grandfather uttered with such happiness, words which stung worse than any bee. I could have spoken up, demanded an end to this sham of a marriage but my usual confidence and determination evaded me. And just when I needed it the most.

Just then, my eyes landed on my mother's. She smiled lovingly at me and her eyes shown with reassurance and compassion. That I must not worry about what was to come. But I knew better then to show concern or doubt, so I gave her a smile of my own in return…if you could ever call a grimace a smile that is.

"Sachiko dear, are you listening?" my grandfather's voice reached my ears. A vague sense of amusement present in it.

What in the world did he find so amusing?

I could feel my brows wrinkling and my grimace turning into a pronounced frown. Did he find my pain, this whole wretched engagement, amusing? Was this his sick form of entertainment? Watching me suffer, preparing for a future which involved nothing but an unrequited and loveless marriage? While I mourn the loss of what could have been—should have been—which was a life alongside my Yumi, my last chance of happiness?

Anger tormented me but as I was about to vent my anger, my frustrations, in an unrefined scream of resentment, my grandfather suddenly spoke.

"I think it would be best if we cancel your engagement with Suguru-kun," he calmly said.

Wait.

Did I hear that right?

Words, thoughts and all sense of reality seemed to escape me. Even my own voice decided to hide in a corner somewhere. Not a single sound was forthcoming despite my frequent attempts at forming words, my face plastered in a look of sheer bewilderment.

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings though. My father's worried voice reverberating within my mind, my name being called out by my family present in the room; my grandfather, Suguru and mother who rested her hand against my shoulder.

I could care less about my unladylike expression at this moment because my soul was busy dancing in joy and hope.

"Sacchan?" I knew it was my mother's voice and I did not want to appear rude, so I turned to face her.

Answering with the first words which seemed to come to mind, I replied "Excuse me?"

Yes. Those words were not at all rude, were they?

I could faintly hear my family's collective sighs. Sighs of what though? Relief, exhaustion or maybe even exasperation? Well, I guess I would be worried as well if my own daughter were to freeze up without any signs of response.

Grandfather chuckled lightly. "I think it would be best if we cancel your engagement with Suguru-kun," he reiterated though this time it did not catch me off guard.

"Why?"

I knew my words were too forward and short but I was too far out of my comfort zone to show any signs of apology. At least this response was more of an improvement from my last, I did not temporarily turn into a statue again, right?

Once again I could register laughter in the room. Am I really that funny when I am not in control of myself?

"Because it is not right Sacchan," this time it was Suguru that answered me. I turned to look at him and all I saw was an amused grin on his lips that seemed to widen even more when I gave him an incredulous look.

"What do you mean 'it is not right'?" I asked, imitating his words. At my response I saw his shoulders sag slightly, releasing a puff of air in his exasperation. I was confused by his actions so I decided to ask him what was wrong. I did not get to ask however since my father spoke up.

"For someone so smart, you can be a bit dense dear Sachiko," he stated.

Once again, I was caught off guard. I whipped my neck towards his direction and looked at him questioningly. He just sighed as a form of reply.

Just what was up with people and sighing today?

"Oh dear," mother said from behind me. I could feel her body trembling in her weak attempts of controlling her laughter.

Clearly I was missing something crucial. I did not understand what they found so funny. I turned around and stared at her. "What?" my voice filled with frustration and annoyance.

Mother's and everyone else's mirth immediately vanished upon registering my seriousness and cluelessness with the situation. Silence then ensued.

I waited patiently for them to voice out whatever they were hiding from me but judging by the way their eyes kept on darting from one another, it seemed to me they would not be speaking anytime soon. Getting frustrated once more, I opened my lips to ask but was again beaten to it.

"We realized, now, that it is not Suguru-kun that you love," grandfather began as I faced him at where he was seated—at the edge of the long dining table. "Although you did say you loved him when you were fifteen," he continued. He appeared hesitant all of a sudden so I gave him a reassuring smile in the hopes that he would continue.

"That is why we arranged you two to end up together," father spoke up for grandfather's behalf and naturally my gaze landed on him at the sound of his voice. "We would have pushed through with it but—"

"But it seems fate has other plans," Suguru finished with his usual bravado.

"What do you mean?" I asked after a few moments of silence on my part as I pondered on their words.

"Fate has finally made you see," mother said while taking the seat beside me. I directed my gaze towards her and she looked right back at me. It was as if she was looking through me, studying my soul in its entirety.

Mother's gaze was fierce and I would have fidgeted or looked away had it not been for my years of training. Sometimes my years of training had their advantages, as well as their obvious drawbacks. Steeling my courage to speak before I lose it, I uttered the question I asked Suguru earlier: _What do you mean?_

She cupped my face lovingly in between her hands as her gaze lost some of its fire. "You have found something which is far more precious to you dear," she began before looking round to face my fiancé, "or should I say someone who made you forget the immature love you once had for your cousin here."

She faced me again and flashed me a beautiful smile full of understanding, love and support. I smiled in return, though I was pretty sure my smile held uncertainty.

"Yes. Far stronger than the love you once had for me," Suguru agreed. I turned towards him and saw a dazzling smile planted on his lips. I then looked around and saw that each of my family had smiles, genuine ones that I had not expected, and dare I say, truly missed.

I was well aware that my next words would somewhat ruin the wonderful atmosphere but I had no choice. All of this, the unexpected turn of events were rendering me clueless. I guess my incomprehension showed on my face since their smiles dropped a fraction and I could see from the corner of my eyes, mother sighing in frustration.

"Gosh dear, you really need to work on your denseness," she exasperatedly said with a hint of amusement.

Glad I could make them laugh. I harrumphed indignantly, crossed my arms and gave them a half-hearted glare—showing them that I took offense in their mirth.

The room was then filled with hearty laughter.

"Well?" I asked impatiently after their laughter died down. I just really hate it when I am left in the dark.

I saw mother shaking her head in disbelief. I was about to complain but she shut me up by holding her hand, palm facing me in the usual manner.

"The arrival of someone precious to you dear," she said.

_Someone special?_—these words kept repeating in my mind and only one person could ever perfectly fit them. And just when I thought the surprises were over, I have been proven wrong as the next words came out of my mother's lips. Or specifically, one name that changed it all for me from the day I laid eyes on her.

"Yumi."

Can my mother read minds or something? For I was fairly certain I was thinking of the same person only a few seconds ago.

"What about Yumi?" I asked, confusion seeping into my voice before it turned to worry. I shot up in my seat, "what happened? Did something happen to her? Where is—"

Before I could bombard my mother with endless questions, my father spoke up, "Calm down Sacchan. Nothing happened to her. At least nothing grave that we know of."

Instantly, I relaxed and slumped back in my seat. "Sorry," I sheepishly said.

He gave me a devilish smile, "My, my. You sure can be quite a worrywart." He ended this with a chuckle.

I blushed and prayed they did not notice. But of course, fate loves to toy with me and my mother just so happens to be born with keen eyes.

"Oh look Touru! Sachiko's blushing! How wonderfully adorable!" she practically squealed. That was so unlike her so I did the only thing I thought appropriate in this situation— I gaped at her. I was aware it was rude to do so but my mother squealing happens once in a blue moon.

_Oh Maria-sama, what did I do to deserve this?_

Father, along with grandfather and Suguru, giggled at her behavior. She turned her attention back to me and had a big sly grin on her face. I flinched a bit but also got worried that it would split her face in two.

"But of course, those reactions are only natural if your thoughts are filled by the person you love," she stated and I found myself gaping at her once again.

_Did I hear that right?_ I questioned myself once more.

"You heard me alright Sacchan," she responded. I looked at her incredulously. Can she really read my mind?

"Oh no dear. I can't read minds," she replied non-chalantly.

_I seriously doubt that._

"But I can read you. Very well, in fact. And right now, I can see that you are in love with someone," she stated seriously as she made eye contact.

I felt uneasy under her gaze. It was as if she saw right through me and it scared me to the depths of the earth. What if she—

"You are in love with Yumi-chan, are you not Sacchan?" she stated then asked, a challenging gaze meeting my nervous one.

My heart skipped a beat. Oh no. How could she know?

I was surprised and I was certain it showed on my face. I felt my eyes widen, my lips slightly part, my breath coming out in short sudden gasps and my cheeks slowly regaining a rosy color. I gulped, hard. I just know this would not end well even if they were laughing a while back.

I desperately wanted to run out of here and swiftly make my way to my bedroom, my haven. I stilled myself from such thoughts though.

I just realized my feelings for Yumi last night, but now, they would never have a chance to flourish into something more. I no longer cared about what would happen next. I would rather they throw me out, disown me, than deny my love in front of others who I loved just as equally, if not in a different way.

I took a deep breath and hoped my voice wouldn't waver. I firmly locked gazes with my mother and simply replied, "Yes."

Internally, I was jumping for joy at the firmness of my voice but on the outside, my features felt hardened and I must have appeared, in no doubt, tense. I scanned the room and observed their reactions.

I expected hostility, disgust and even a blank expression from them but surprisingly… I saw nothing of the sort.

Instead, their features were a crooked smirk, a mischievous grin, a dopy smile and a dreamy look. You might have thought the latter belonged to my mother but today is just full of unexpected things. You sure would find it hard to believe it belonged to Suguru since I find it hard to believe myself.

He had such a far off look that it made him look absolutely silly. I would give a million yen to know what was running through his mind right now. I would even praise whatever it is that caused him to look this… this goofy.

Suddenly, reality came crashing down into me and I forced myself not to be too obvious. I straightened my already erect posture, readying myself for whatever harsh words would come forth from my mother's aperture.

"For how long now?" she inquired softly, a loving gaze directed my way.

And as soon as her soft-spoken words registered in my mind, I felt my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes widen in disbelief. Did she just seriously ask me that?

This can't be happening. There is no way this is real, right?

She chuckled at my dumbstruck look. "Please dear, close your mouth. You really don't want any flies entering, they taste horrible. Not that I've had any experience of such a things, none whatsoever. Oh no, no, no…" she began rambling now, and I knew then and there, my face muscles could never be any flexible.

Suddenly, mother snapped her jaws shut in a matter of seconds that I was afraid she bit her tongue in the process. Her face then resembled a luscious red apple.

I could not help it, I started laughing and soon the others joined in with me.

At first, mother looked sheepish then she glared at us, which by the way had no effect, and because she was a child at heart, she stuck her bottom lip out and put shame to puppies who gave a cute puppy-dog pout. And instead of the desired result that she intended, we did the exact opposite. We laughed even harder.

"Mou, you guys are mean. Sacchan!" she whined and almost cost me my balance on my seat.

It might have been a few minutes since our laughter became occasional giggles, snorts or snickers and by then my mother had her arms crossed on her chest while she held her face up high in an indignant manner.

"Oh come on now dear, we did not mean to laugh at you. It's just, you were so cute," father cooed sweetly but it was soon followed by a snort. My father never snorts or at least that was what I believed until now. Then again, anything unbeknownst usually happens when it comes to mother.

"Hmpf," was my mother's stubborn reply.

"Oh come on Sayako," father attempted to reason once more with my now childish mother.

After a few attempts by father, mother had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. And that smile never meant anything good. It sent unwanted shivers down my spine, scared for my father's behalf as to what embarrassment that was bound to come.

I heard my father gulp audibly and saw some sweat trickle down his side. Mother's smile only widened some more.

"Touru?" she called rather innocently.

"Uh yes, Sayako?" father stuttered out, looking as nervous as ever.

Mother stood up from her seat and went to father's side, exaggeratingly swaying her hips in a manner I have never seen her do before. It was almost sensual in a way but I'm not really sure. She leaned in his ears and whispered something that effectively made father's face flush deeply then pale instantly as his eyes bulged out in horror. Mother smiled triumphantly at his actions.

What could mother possibly have said?

Curious, I focused all my attention to them as father continually stared at mother in apprehension. His lips reminding me of a fish when it was stranded and out of water, its constant opening-then-closing motion continuing unabated. I could see from my peripheral vision that both Suguru and grandfather were intrigued as well.

"You cannot be serious Sayako! Our anniversary is only in a few weeks and, and I planned for us to spend it on a private island!" father all but shrieked out hurriedly.

I continued to look on confused as to what they were talking about. What did it have to do with their wedding anniversary?

"No. That would teach you a lesson to behave yourself," mother replied defiantly.

"But, but!" he stammered out desperately.

Now, I am beyond the point of extreme cluelessness. Maybe mother is right. I could be dense at times.

"You can't possibly be serious, right? You expect me not to touch you while we are completely alone, by ourselves?!" father reasoned out, attempts at a discreet whisper reaching everyone's ear. "Please, anything but that dear," he pleaded.

Once again, I found my jaw missing in its place. Wha—

"No. And that is final. You won't be able to snuggle up with me in bed as well for the next two weeks. Ah yes, Sacchan?" she turned to me and I hastily acknowledged her, "would it be alright if I sleep in your room tonight?"

My only response was a dumb nod.

"But Sayako, I—"

"Alright father. I think we have heard enough. Grandfather?" I cut him off as my face was ablaze in a blush. They were seriously not contemplating arguing about their private life with their daughter in front of them now, were they? 'Cause I for one would not be able to live through the trauma.

"Yes Sacchan?" was my grandfather's reply.

"May I please be excused?" I requested as my gaze flickered to my timid parents.

Both grandfather and Suguru smirked at my obvious attempt of escaping from any further awkwardness.

"Of course dear," he replied with a hint of mirth behind his serious tone.

I nodded, grateful beyond belief and stood up. I was about to exit the dining hall when my father called to me.

"We never really considered how you felt about all of this Sacchan, so we apologize," he stated.

"Yes. I hope you can forgive us dear. That was pure selfishness and lack of consideration on our part," mother followed suit.

I turned towards them and gave them a genuine smile. With that, I exited the room and walked towards the garden, a new sense of freedom washing over me.


End file.
